The One I Love
by kAekO-x3
Summary: There is a rumor about a man looking for a special lady to court.. One day, Kenshin, Kaoru, Sano, and Yahiko go out to eat lunch. On the way, Kaoru meets a man she's never seen around town. Twists and turns are expected. RR please!
1. The Rumor Going Around Town

This is my first RK story! I hope you like it!

* * *

The One I Love - Chapter 1 The Rumor Going Around Town  
  
A gentle humming sound was heard echoing throughout the halls of a quite dojo...  
  
WHACK "Owww..."  
  
"Why you little brat! I'm going to get you!"  
  
"Haha yeah right busu! You're too fat to catch up with me! Hahahaha!"  
  
"Grrrrr.. You're going to regret that!!"  
  
A teenage girl with raven black hair was chasing a spikey haired boy about eleven with a bokken in her hand.  
  
"Come back here Yahiko-CHAN!"  
  
"Grr.. Don't call me CHAN"  
  
"Why shouldn't I Yahiko-CHAN?"  
  
"Shut up busu!"  
  
WHACK WHACK WHACK  
  
The young boy named Yahiko sprawled on the ground, clutching his head.  
  
"Hmph. That'll teach you to mess with me."  
  
With that, the teenage girl walked away proudly only to bump into a certain red-headed rurouni.  
  
"Eeep!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
The short red head caught her before she fell. A light blush crept on her face.  
  
"Kenshin! Oh! I'm sorry. I should have watched where I was going!"  
  
"That's alright Kaoru-dono, that it is."  
  
"...um Kenshin? You can let go of me now."  
  
Surprised, Kenshin let her go.  
  
"I'm sorry Kaoru-dono, that I am."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
There was an uneasy silence.  
  
"Yo Kenshin!"  
  
With a yelp, Kaoru helplessly fell backwards again only to be caught by her red-headed savior. Blushing again, Kaoru brushed herself off and walked towards the "intruder." A tall man with spikey brown hair with a red ribbon around his forehead looked around the dojo.  
  
"Sano?"  
  
"Hey there Jou-chan! Where's Kenshin?"  
  
"Oh! Um.. He was right here a second ago.."  
  
"I'm right here Kaoru-dono, that I am."  
  
"Hey Kenshin guess what I heard going around town?"  
  
"Sano why don't you come in and tell us inside the dojo."  
  
"Oh..yeah..right.. I guess I wasn't thinking there Jou-chan..Haha.."  
  
"Alright then. Let us go inside and I'll make some tea, that I will."  
  
Meanwhile, a certain "little" boy overheard this and decided to listen in on this news of Sano's.  
  
"Well, what is it that you wanted to tell me Sano?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah um.. I heard there's a man going around town looking for a young lady to court."  
  
A hint of amber flashed by the rurouni's eyes, but disappeared as quick as it appeared. No one noticed.  
  
"Oh? And where did you find this information Sano?"  
  
Sano couldn't help but feel as if Kenshin's tone was a little cold.  
  
"Well.. You wouldn't believe this.. wait, actually you wouold.. well anyways but um.. While I was gambling with my buddies last night, they started talking about this guy. They said he was rich and good-looking. Oh yeah and a real gentleman from a lady's opinion. Well anyways, they also said he came all the way from America to look for a special lady to cout. But I'm not sure if this is even true. I mean for all I know, it could be a rumor you know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Kenshin and Kaoru sat there stunned by this so-called rumor. The little boy listening in on the conversation was pretty shocked too.  
  
"Wow.. All the way from America? That does seem pretty unbelieveable. Isn't that right Kenshin?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Kenshin? Are you there?"  
  
Coming back from the shock, Kenshin replied back, "Oh! Yes Kaoru-dono."  
  
Sano broke the weird tension.  
  
"Yeah anyways now that's over with.. You think I could eat lunch here with you guys?"  
  
"SANOSUKE YOU FREELOADER!"  
  
Sano sheepishly grinned and awaited the hit on the head that never came. He slowly opened his eyes and saw Kenshin trying to calm Kaoru down.  
  
"Uh... Kaoru-dono? Why don't we all go to the Akabeko for lunch? After all, it has been a while since we've been there that it has."  
  
An innocent smile appeared on Kaoru's face.  
  
Gasp "You're right Kenshin! It has been a while! Let me just go change out of my training gi! I'll be right back!"  
  
As soon as the words left her, she was gone.  
  
_Anything to make you happy Kaoru-dono._  
  
"Uh..hello? Kenshin? You there buddy?"  
  
Kenshin snapped back to reality.  
  
"Oh! Sorry Sano."  
  
"...So Kenshin.."  
  
From the tone of his voice, Kenshin's attention focused on Sano.  
  
"Yes Sano?"  
  
Chuckle "So.. when are you going to tell her?"  
  
"What do you mean Sano?"  
  
"Oh come on. You know.. Tell Jou-chan that you love her."  
  
Kenshin's face instantly turned red that perfectly matched his hair.  
  
"What are you talking about Sano?"  
  
"Oh come one Kenshin. Everyone knows you love our Jou-chan. Well.. Everyone but her that is... I'm just saying man. You should tell her before it's too late.. That rumor could be true you know....."  
  
_The rumor..._

* * *

I'm done with my first RK! I hope you liked it! I already have chapter two so if you review, I'll update it! RR please! 


	2. Koji Kamatori

The second chapter is up! Hope you like this one!  
  
The One I Love - Chapter 2 Koji Kamatori  
  
The young Kamiya Kaoru searched frantically through her closet and chose a beautiful white kimono with pink flower imprints at the bottom.  
  
_Now for a matching ribbon_, thought Kaoru. "Hmm.. should I put my hair up or down?"  
  
"Hey Jou-chan are you done yet?"  
  
"No Sano! Be more patient! I'm almost done!"  
  
Sano shook his head and whispered, "Che.. women."  
  
Fortunately for him, Kaoru was too busy to listen to what he was saying.  
  
"Argh! I can't find my matching white ribbon! sigh I guess I'll leave my hair down..."  
  
Kaoru took her brush and started to take the tangles out, leaving smooth silky hair down her back.  
  
Looking in the mirror, Kaoru thought to herself sadly. _sigh Yahiko's right.. I am fat and ugly. Kenshin would never look at me like he looked at Tomoe. And he could never love a tomboy like me..  
_  
Tears were threatnening to fall as Kaoru continued to look at her reflection.  
  
_What am I thinking? Of course Kenshin could never love me. He'll always have Tomoe in his heart.  
_  
Wiping away already fallen tears, Kaoru straightened up and smoothed out the wrinkles in her kimono.  
  
Meanwhile, all the boys except for Kenshin were getting impatient.  
  
"Ah! What's taking busu so long? She's already ugly! What more can she be doing?"  
  
Unfortunately, Kaoru heard the little loud-mouth and was deeply hurt. More tears threatening to fall, Kaoru pretended not to hvae heard it and kept walking with a bright smile. No one really knew it was killing her inside.  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry I took so long! I couldn't find my white ribbon."  
  
The three looked up. Surprise was obvious on their faces but no one said anything.  
  
In Kenshin's mind, thing s were heating up. _Wow.. She looks like an angel from Heaven..  
_  
Yahiko was the first to speak.  
  
"Hey busu why are you wearing white? You're not getting married are you? Who would marry a busu like you? Hahaha."  
  
This time, both Kenshin and Sano caught the hurt that flashed through Kaoru's eyes. At the same time, the two of them spoke up. "Shut up Yahiko." "That is enough Yahiko, that it is."  
  
Though obviously upset, Kaoru did't show it at all. Instead, she commented back. "For your information Yahiko-chan, this is not a wedding kimono. My other kimonos must be in the laundry or something."  
  
Kenshin knew that was not true because he washed most of her kimonos yesterday. However, he didn't say anything. Instead, he said, "Kaoru-dono, you look very nice, that you do. Shall we go now?"  
  
Nice? Baka she looks like a fallen angel.. But I can't tell her that..  
  
"Yeah Jou-chan, you're looking good!"  
  
Blushing, Kaoru replied, "Arigato. We should go now."  
  
_What were you thinking Kaoru? Kenshin just said you looked nice. Get a grip Kamiya._  
  
Yahiko was quiet throughout this whole "conversation."  
  
"OKay then, let's go!" Thankfully, Sano broke the high tension.  
  
While Sano and Yahiko walked ahead, Kenshin waited a while before going after them at a slow pace.  
  
Kaoru stayed back a little. She wiped her tears that was going to fall any second. That was close, Kaoru thought.  
  
Kenshin felt her presence following him slowly. Then suddenly, he stopped and waited for her. Kaoru noticed and wondered why he stopped. When she was near, she asked, "Kenshin? Why did you stop?" Kenshin answered back, "Because I was waiting for you Kaoru-dono, that I was." Kaoru slightly turned red and said, "Oh. Arigato." Kenshin just smiled in return.  
  
Their little walk together was rather uncomfortable.  
  
When they were nearing town, an old woman went to up Kenshin and whispered, "Hey there young man. Why don't you take this flower and give it to your little sweetheart next to you?"  
  
"Huh? She's not my.."  
  
"Hush. Nonsense. Just take it my boy." With that, she disappeared through the crowd.  
  
Huh.. That was strange...  
  
"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru turned towards the rurouni. "What is it Kenshin?"  
  
"Here..." And without warning, Kenshin came closer and put a white flower by her ear, whispering, "Yahiko was only joking Kaoru-dono. You look really beautiful."  
  
Shocked by his words and action, Kaoru put her head down so he wouldn't see her blush and said , "Arigato Kenshin.." With that, Kenshin smiled and walked inside the Akabeko.  
  
Kaoru was still shocked and heat continued to rise up to her face. Not paying attention to anything around her, she accidently bumped into someone. Snapped back into reality, Kaoru apologized, "Oh! I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching where I was going." When she looked up, she saw beautiul cerulean blue eyes looking at her.  
  
"No miss, I'm sorry for being in your way. My name is Koji Kamatori by the way. Are you alright?"  
  
Still embarrassed by her actions, Kaoru dusted off her kimono and answered, "Arigato. I'm fine, really. I'm Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"Kaoru.. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady."  
  
Still blushing, all Kaoru could let out was, "Arigato."  
  
"I'm sorry again.. To make up for it, would you like to have lunch with my friends and I?"  
  
"That would be wonderful Miss Kamiya."  
  
"Please, call me Kaoru, Koji-san."  
  
"If you would call me Koji."  
  
Giggling, Kaoru nodded.  
  
_Wow.. She's the most beautiful and kind woman I've ever met... She's the one...  
  
_"Well, let us go inside then Koji, where my friends are waiting."  
  
"Yes, let's."  
  
Kaoru walked inside the Akabeko and spotted the red head and two spikey haired boys. She walked towards them with koji right behind her.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru and an unfamiliar presence coming towards them.  
  
"Hey guys!"  
  
Three heads turned towards the voice.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!" "Jou-chan!"  
  
"Hey busu what took you so long? And who's that? And why do you have a flower by your ear?"  
  
Kaoru's hand clenched by her side. Keeping her temper, she replied, "Show some respect Yahiko-chan. Everyone, this is Koji Kamatori."  
  
"Koji, this is Kenshin Himura, Sanosuke Sagara but we call him Sano, and Yahiko Miyojin."  
  
"It's a pleasure to meet you all."  
  
"It is a pleasure, that it is," spoke the rurouni.  
  
Sano's mind was whirring.

_Tall, dirty-blonde hair, clear blue eyes... The descriptions he overheard from some women... gasp is that..._

I'm done! thanks for the reviews! RR for this chapter please! I have the 3rd one so I'll update it soon!


	3. Rivals

Hey guys! thanks for all the reviews! this is chapter 3 hope you like it! and i'm working on the 4th one so rr this one please!  
  
The One I Love - Chapter 3 Rivals  
  
There was definite silence during lunch. Yahiko, being a curious person, broke the silence with a question.  
  
"So Koji.. Where did you come from? I mean.. uh.. I don't think you're from around here.."  
  
"Yahiko! Don't be so nosy!"  
  
"I was just wondering busu!"  
  
"Why you.."  
  
"Uh..Kaoru..That's alright. I don't mind answering his question."  
  
Embarrassed, Kaoru continued to eat, keeping her eyes on her food.  
  
Koji chuckled. "You're right Yahiko. I'm not from around here at all.. I'm actually from New York State in the United States."  
  
Silent gasps were heard.  
  
"Oh..so..are you in Japan for a vacation or something?"  
  
"Well..you could say that.."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Um..my parents are actually Japanese.. I was actually born here but we moved to the United States so I was raised there. My parents gave me a Japanese name so I would know my country. They sent me here to look for someone..."  
  
Kaoru interrupted, "Oh my Koji! When did you get here? Do you have a place to stay?"  
  
"Well actually Kaoru, I first arrived at Tokyo. Then I decided to come to Kyoto. And I just arrived here earlier and have not yet booked a place at an inn."  
  
"I have an idea! I live at the Kamiya Dojo and I insist for you to stay there with us for as long as you need to."  
  
"Uh..Jou-chan?" "Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"No guys." Kaoru turned to Koji.  
  
"Koji, I insist for you to stay at the Kamiya Dojo."  
  
"Kaoru I can't do that."  
  
"Of course you can! You don't have a place to stay and there's an extra room at the dojo. Besides, at this time, all the hotels are probably booked already. You can come stay with Yahiko, Kenshin, and myself."  
  
"Thank you so much Kaoru. You have a big heart. Not only are you beautiful and kind, but you are also very generous."  
  
Yahiko gagged to himself. No one noticed though.  
  
Kaoru blushed madly and just smiled.  
  
While all this was going on, Sano was thinking to himself. _This guy's going to court Jou-chan.. What is she doing? Does she actually like him or something? Is she really that clueless? And what about Kenshin?...  
_  
After that last thought, Sano looked over at Kenshin who's been quiet throughout the whole meal.  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was also thinking to himself. His bangs were covering his eyes which kept switching from harsh violet to golden amber. _How dare he talk to MY Kaoru that way. Wait a minute.. Kaoru-dono is not a posession. I musn't talk about her that way.. She is free to see whomever she wishes.. But if he dares to hurt her.._ Fiery amber rested on his eyes.  
  
Sano noticed this and the fact that Kenshin's hands were tightly clenched at his side. _Uh oh.. I better do something.  
_  
"Hey Kenshin..You okay there?"  
  
Coming out of his thoughts, amber was replaced by the gentle violet again.  
  
"Huh? Yes. I'm fine Sano.."  
  
Kaoru and Koji were in a conversation and didn't take notice of any of this happening.  
  
"Can we go now?" Yahiko blurted out.  
  
"Alright kid. Let's go. Are you guys all ready to go?"  
  
"Yup! Oh but wait! Koji, where are your belongings?"  
  
"Oh that's right! I think I accidently left them outside where we bumped into each other!"  
  
"Oh my gosh! I am so very sorry Koji! I'll be right back!" Kaoru got up and rushed out of the Akabeko.  
  
Koji also stood up to follow after her but was stopped by the rurouni.  
  
"Koji-san, I will help Kaoru-dono, that I will. After all, you will be out guest."  
  
"Oh no Himura-san, I'll help Kaoru, I insist. And please, call me Koji." He smiled.  
  
Kenshin hesitantly moved away for Koji to go. "Alright but please make sure Kaoru-dono is not harmed."  
  
Koji's face softened up a little and replied, "I would never let Kaoru be in any sort of danger. Now if you'll excuse me.." He went outside where Kaoru was. Kenshin just stared after him.  
  
"Kenshin you're letting him help Jou-chan?"  
  
When Kenshin didn't answer back or say anything, Sano just kept quiet.  
  
Yahiko wasn't stupid. He knew what was going on. Even if he was only eleven, he knew Kenshin loves Kaoru and Kaoru loves Kenshin. They're the ones who doesn't know the other loves them. What Yahiko also knew was that Sano and Megumi liked each other too. Even though they bicker all the time, he knew they really cared for each other. He would never actually admit it out loud, but he loves Kaoru as the older sister he never had. If anything bad happened to her, he wouldn't know what to do. Sure they argue and he makes fun of her, but he doesn't really mean it. What he _doesn't_ know however, is that sometimes Kaoru really takes what he says seriously and gets hurt. He doesn't know that she's very insecure about herself. Yahiko would love it if Kenshin and Kaoru got together.  
  
Someone interrupted the silence.  
  
"Yahiko, Sano, we should go now."  
  
"Okay." was both their replies.  
  
When they reached outdoors, they saw Koji and Kaoru with suitcases.  
  
Kenshin immediately rushed to Kaoru to help her. "Kaoru-dono I'll carry those for you, that I will. It looks kind of heavy."  
  
"Are you saying I'm not strong enough Kenshin? I can hold these just fine!" with that said, Kaoru walked ahead of everyone else. But she also added, "Come on Koji, the dojo is this way."  
  
Koji looked at the rest of them, gave them a small shrug and walked after her.  
  
Kenshin drooped his head, his bangs covering his face and whispered, "I wasn't implying anything Kaoru-dono. I only wanted to help."  
  
Yahiko was about to say something but Sano stopped him.  
  
"Is Kenshin okay?" Yahiko asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry kid." Sano knew that wasn't true. He knew Kenshin was going through a lot of feelings at the moment.  
  
Yahiko wasn't completely convinced, but decided against talking back.  
  
"Come on Kenshin, let's go."  
  
"Sano, you and Yahiko can go ahead. I'll be right there.."  
  
"Alright Kenshin. Come on Yahiko."  
  
"but..."  
  
"No, let's go." and silently, he added, "Kenshin just needs some time alone right now."  
  
Yahiko just nodded and walked with Sano.  
  
When Sano got closer to Kenshin, he whispered, "You alright Kenshin?"  
  
"No Sano.. I'm not.. I'll be at the dojo later.. I just need some time to think about some things.."  
  
"Alright Kenshin. But if you need anything, you know Sanosuke's got your back."  
  
"Thanks Sano."  
  
Sano just nodded and headed towards the dojo with Yahiko with one last thought.  
  
_You better make the right decision Kenshin.. Or you could lose her forever.._


	4. Thinking

Sorry for the wait!! I was working on this for a while.. and I had some distractions.. I'm sorry! To make up for it I'll be putting up chapter 5 with this one Hope you like them!! RR please!  
  
The One I Love - Chapter 4 Thinking  
  
The redheaded rurouni walked at a slow pace. His mind was so clouded with thoughts. He continued to walk until he got to the river bank. There, he found a tree and sat against it with his sword by his side.  
  
A soft sigh past his lips. His tongue gently rolled out Kaoru's name like melted butter. Kenshin just sat there, thinking to himself.  
  
_Kenshin's Thoughts  
_  
_Kaoru... I love you.. I really do. After Tomoe's death, I promised to never love another again. Looks like I broke that promise.. Because I fell in love with you. Tomoe.. is it okay to love Kaoru? She's so pure.. and innocent.. While I have killed so many without any mercy.. Besides, she could never love anyone as unworthy as me... She deserves someone so much better.. Someone without blood on their soul.. However I can't trust this Koji.. Perhaps I am jealous.. Kaoru seems to really like him.. and who am I to stop her from liking.. or possibly loving.. him...  
_  
Kenshin's heart pained at the thought.  
  
"I love you Kaoru..." After those words left his mouth, he fell into a deep slumber.  
  
At the Kamiya Dojo  
  
Kaoru was carrying a pot of water for dinner when something was nagging at her.  
  
_Where's Kenshin?_ She thought. _I haven't seen him since lunch.. Now that I think about it.. He was really quiet during the whole meal. I shouldn't have snapped at him earlier.. What was I thinking? I should apologize.. Where is he anyway? Gasp.. He couldn't have left.. Could he?... He wouldn't...  
_  
CLANG Kaoru dropped her pot and ran back inside the dojo. "SANO!"  
  
Sano immediately ran to her thinking she was in trouble. Koji was right behind him.  
  
"Jou-chan! What happened? Is something wrong?" "Are you alright Kaoru?"  
  
"I'm fine but where's Kenshin? I haven't seen him since lunch! I shouldn't have snapped at him Sano! What if he..."  
  
She couldn't bare to say it. Koji was confused but Sano understood. He went up to her and put his arms around her for a hug as a brotherly way. Kaoru kept rambling and started to cry while Koji stood there helplessly. He wanted to be the one to hug and comfort her.  
  
"Shh.. Jou-chan.. You got it all wrong. Shh.. Please don't cry."  
  
Kaoru couldn't calm down.  
  
So Sano shook her gently by her shoulders and told her, "Jou-chan listen to me. Kenshin didn't leave you!"  
  
Suddenly, Kaoru stopped sobbing. Her teary eyes held relief but with worry. "_sniff_.. He didn't?"  
  
"Trust me when I say this. He didn't leave. He didn't break his promise to you Jou-chan." Sano said reassuring her.  
  
Kaoru was still confused. "But then.. _sniff_.. Where is he?" She had deep concern in her eyes.  
  
"He just wanted some time to think about some stuff. But he did not leave you or us, okay?" Sano answered. "Now why don't you go to bed? You look tired. I'll bring you some food if you want.."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "No thank you. I think I will go to bed.. Thanks Sano, you're a good friend. Good night."  
  
Sano pet her head like an older brother would and said, "No problem Jou- chan. Night, sweet dreams."  
  
Kaoru didn't notice Koji was in the room and went to her room, shutting the shoji behind her.  
  
Koji stoof still, bewildered. He was thinking to himself. _That 'Kenshin' must have a special place in MY kaoru's heart... This may pose a problem.. That place must be replaced by me...  
_  
Sano finally noticed Koji standing there with a weird look on his face. He didn't like that look. The emotion he read in his eyes was definitely not so nice either. It seemed to him that this guy must have been jealous by how emotional Kaoru got over Kenshin. He'd better keep an eye for Kamatori...  
  
Ignoring Sano, Koji suddenly left the room.. Leaving Sano there all alone.  
  
Not a minute later, Yahiko barged in. "When's dinner? I'm starved! And where's Kenshin?" He stopped, noticing the slight tension still lingering in the air.  
  
Sano spoke up. "Hey kid. How about you and me go to the Fox for food? Don't ask why."  
  
Yahiko looked confused but nodded anyway for his stomach's sake.  
  
"I'll be right back." Then Sano left the room. He came back soon and motioned Yahiko to follow him to go to Megumi's. Sano had just checked over Kaoru's room to make sure she was okay.  
  
When they left, the dojo was really quiet. Kaoru and Koji were in their separate rooms.  
  
Kaoru lay on her futon, wondering where Kenshin was and if he was okay. She also still felt quilty about yelling at him before. As tears were starting to form, Kaoru started to fall asleep. Before deep slumber, she muttered, "I love you Kenshin..."  
  
In the other room, Koji was still thinking about what happened just minutes ago. How Kaoru cried so many tears for that redheaded man. _He will not get in the way. Kaoru WILL be mine._ With that thought, he slowly drifted off to sleep as well.  
  
Meanwhile, at the clinic, Sano had explained everything to Megumi.  
  
"Wow... I can't believe it.. Kenshin almost turned into Battousai?"  
  
"Yeah Fox. His eyes were amber.. Kinda freaky huh?"  
  
"You're right .. This Koji must be the same man as the rumor.. Which means he could be the end of our two dense friends... hmm.."  
  
Yahiko overheard them and almost choked on his rice. _Woah.. Kenshin must love busu a lot... A LOT..  
_  
Then Sano and Megumi appeared and joined Yahiko with dinner. No one said a word.  
  
While all of this was going on, Kenshin had woken up from the tree. He had the strangest dream every...  
  
In his dream, Kenshin proposed to Kaoru. But then Koji appeared and she ran to him, kissing him. She had said, "I'm sorry Kenshin.. You're too late... I'm in love with Koji. We're leaving for New York tonight to get married." Then she showed him her ring and smiled happily. The last thing Kenshin heard before jolting awake was Koji saying, "Sorry Himura-san.. She's mine now." He had an evil smirk on his face.  
  
When Kenshin woke up, he was sweating like crazy. He looked at his surroundings and whispered, "I must have fallen asleep here. I should head back to the dojo now. What a strange dream though... Did it mean something?....."  
  
Then he felt a drop of rain. _Oh no, I'd better hurry up and go back.  
_  
The rain poured down harder. By the time Kenshin arrived at the dojo, he was soaking wet. However he didn't go inside. He stayed and sat on the porch, still out of rain's reach. He continued to stare into the sky as the rain came down harder and harder almost unable to see.  
  
All of a sudden, a loud thunder clap was heard. Kenshin didn't move an inch. He wasn't bothered by it at all.  
  
One person in the dojo jolted up by the booming noise.  
  
BOOM Again, the thunder clapped.  
  
Kaoru clamped her mouth shut to prevent from screaming out loud. She didn't want to wake anyone up. The might think she was getting kidnapped or something. Kaoru shuddered. If there was one thing she was afraid of, it was thunderstorms. Every since shew as a little girl, she was just simply terrified.  
  
Slowly, Kaoru climbed out of her futon and stood up. _I wonder if Kenshin's here yet... It's storming out..  
_  
Her curiosity and worry carried her feet toward his room which was conviniently right next door. She peaked inside and felt her heart drop when she didn't see him. Her anxiety increased. _Oh my gosh.. Where could he be?  
_  
Kaoru slowly walked toward the porch. She couldn't possibly sleep now, knowing Kenshin was in the rain somewhere while she was comfortable in her futon...  
  
When she got closer, she saw a figure sitting on the porch, not moving. It looked pretty wet. Her first instinct was to scream but she stopped herself with the same reason as before. When she kept looking at the figure, it was oddly familiar. Her eyes suddenly widened. _Gasp It's..._

"Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru jumped up without yelping or screaming.  
  
That was chapter 4! Now go! Chapter 5 is waiting!! RR please!!!


	5. Could have been confessions

Here's chapter 5 now! I hope you liked 4! RR this one too please!! I promise to get chapter 6 up as soon as I can!!  
  
The One I Love - Chapter 5 Could have been Confessions  
  
Kenshin's eyes were closed as he felt a familiar presence behind him. He turned around and questioned, "Kaoru-dono?" He felt her startled.  
  
Kenshin heard her soft voice. "K..Kenshin?"  
  
The rurouni turned to her and answered, "Yes Kaoru-dono. What are you doing up it's pretty late, that it is."  
  
With another thunderclap, Kaoru yelped and ran next to Kenshin, surprising him. She sat next to him looking down at her feet. He looked at her.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin.. I'm.. afraid of the thunder...."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened, then smiled softly.  
  
Suddenly, without any warning, Kaoru threw her arms around Kenshin's neck. He heard her sobbing softly.  
  
Kenshin was very shocked but wrapped his arms around her waist. One of his hands moved up and rubbed her back soothingly. "Shh.. Kaoru-dono it's alright.."  
  
Kaoru whipered so softly that Kenshin almost didn't hear.  
  
"Kenshin.. I thought you left me again... I was so worried when you didn't come home... I..I thought something made you leave me... I thought it was because I snapped at you earlier today.. I'm sorry Kenshin.. I'm really s..sorry Kenshin..." She continued to cry on his shoulder.  
  
Kenshin was extrememly stunned. His face saddened though she couldn't see. _I made her cry and worry about me...  
_  
BOOM Yet another thunder clapped.  
  
Kenshin felt Kaoru stiffen up quickly. On instinct, he held her tighter and whispered in her ear, "Don't be sorry Kaoru-dono.. I'm sorry for making you worry about me when you didn't need to. I shouldn't have just gone somewhere without informing you.. I promise not to do that again.."  
  
He continued to rub her back to back to calm her down.  
  
Kaoru leaned away gently and slowly and looked at him.  
  
In his beautiful violet eyes, she saw concern, care, protectiveness, sadness, longing.. and.. love?... _It couldn't be... No.. It can't be... Don't think like that Kaoru..._ But she couldn't help but wonder..  
  
When Kenshin looked at Kaoru's tear stricken face, his heart stopped. It killed him to know that he was the reason she was crying and hurting.  
  
He also looked into her teary eyes and saw worry, sadness, compassion.. and love?... _She couldn't possibly... It must be as a friend... Kaoru-dono is very kind-hearted person...  
_  
As their eyes were still locked, a certain person was watching them close by with jealousy and rage.  
  
BOOM! Kaoru jumped back into Kenshin's arms again, yelping. She began to blush madly from embarrassement. _Good thing it's pretty dark... Hope he can't see my blush...  
_  
Unfortuneately for Kaoru, the moon's light reflected upon her face enough to show Kenshin her pink tinted cheeks.  
  
She still had not let go.  
  
Kenshin smiled warmly and hugged her tighter and whispered by her ear, "Don't be afraid Kaoru.. I'll always be here to protect you..."  
  
Kaoru's cheeks burned red. _Did he just call me Kaoru?  
_  
"Kenshin..."  
  
Kenshin let her go and realization dawned on him. He began to blush.  
  
Kaoru looked at him confused then also realized the same thing. He had been soaking wet when she saw the figure earlier... That means...  
  
Kaoru felt her nightgown clinging to her and she blushed furiously.  
  
"I'm so sorry Kaoru-dono! Here..." Kenshin took off his magenta gi and gave it to her. "Put this on Kaoru-dono, I think it's a little dry then earlier...."  
  
Kaoru hesitantly took it, blushing the whole time, while trying not to look at his chest.  
  
The thunderstorm had passed away but it was still drizzling.  
  
"But Kenshin.. You could catch a cold..."  
  
"I'm alright Kaoru-dono, that I am."  
  
"Nonsense Kenshin! I..I don't want you to get sick!"  
  
Kenshin chuckled and caught her off guard. He hugged her from the back and leaned against the wall. Kaoru yelped and stiffened. But soon, Kenshin felt her relax and lean more against him. Her head was on his chest with his arms gently around her.  
  
The two were so happy inside. Kaoru's heart thumped. _Oh my gosh.. Could this mean...  
_  
Kenshin sighed contently. _If only I could hold her like this forever and never let go...  
_  
Kenshin and Kaoru were both comfortable and warm. They sat in each other's arms, watching the drizzle of rain.  
  
_I feel so safe in his arms... I wish he would hold me like this forever....  
_  
"Kaoru-dono?..."  
  
Kaoru closed her eyes and answered. "mm.. Yes Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin started to shift a little.  
  
"Uh.. There's something I wish to tell you Kaoru-dono..." He sounded really nervous.  
  
At the time, Kaoru's mind was whirring. _Is this it?... Are my countless prayers going to be answered?  
_  
She also started to get nervous. She started to fidget and Kenshin took notice.  
  
"What is it Kenshin?..." It was barely audible.  
  
"Umm.. Kaoru-dono.. I...I..." _Come on.. tell her!_ His mind shouted.  
  
Kaoru waited patiently.  
  
Meanwhile, the man spying on them was going to explode with anger. _He's going to ruin my plan! I have to stop him somehow! Ah hah!  
_  
He stepped out and called out, "Kaoru? Is that you?"  
  
Fiery amber and violet fought to take over.  
  
Kaoru didn't notice and had reluctantly gotten up.  
  
Luckily, violet won, but it held a harsh tone to it.  
  
"Koji?" Kaoru whispered.  
  
"Himura-san! You're back!" He sounded surprised, though not really.  
  
Kenshin didnt' say anything. Instead, he just stood there, next to Kaoru.  
  
Koji ran to Kaoru. "Kaoru you must be freezing! Come back inside please.. I wouldn't want you to get sick..." He took off his coat and put it around her shoulders.  
  
"Thank you Koji.. You're so sweet.. Oh Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin looked at her with a glint of hope in his eyes. "Yes Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Kenshin I want you to come inside too.. It's getting cold out here you know..."  
  
Kenshin was disappointed but covered it well. "Alright Kaoru-dono. I'm coming that I am."  
  
"Come on Kaoru." Koji said and put his arms around her shoulders and led her inside. Kaoru seemed surprised but didn't do anything.  
  
As they walked on, Koji turned his head to face Kenshin and gave him a look that clearly said _'She's mine, don't ever go near her like that again.'_ Then the two of them disappeared inside.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed and turned gold.  
  
_How does he know about that? Was he spying?... Maybe the intrusion wasn't an accident...  
_  
Kenshin made a low growl and headed to his room.  
  
As he was changing into his sleeping gi, he was thinking to himself. _How dare he think that Kaoru is his? She is not an item to be claimed. He has no right to take her as his. And he walked in on purpose.. I was going to tell her.. I must have been too distracted to notice he was there._  
  
Kenshin got in his futon but didn't go to sleep. He wanted to wait for Kaoru to go in her room.  
  
In the kitchen...  
  
"I'd better go to my room now Koji. Thank you, good night.." She turned to go but was stopped by Koji. He held onto her wrist. "Kaoru wait..." She faced him. "I hope you don't hate me after this..."  
  
Then, his face came nearer until his lips were on top of her's. He pulled apart and cupped her face with his hands. "Good night Kaoru..." Soon, he left.  
  
Kaoru's fingertips immediately went to her lips. She was too shocked to do anything. Unknowingly, her feet carried her to her room.  
  
Kenshin heard her shoji shut next door. Reassured she was safe in her room, Kenshin fell asleep once more with Kaoru in his thoughts.  
  
Her fingers brushed her lips.  
  
_Why did he kiss me..._  
  
Chapter 5 is done! RR please! 6 will be up soon!! I promise it won't take long! RR!!! 


	6. His Revenge

Sorry for not updating! Here's chapter 6 hope you like it! And I'll try to update more quicker next time!! rr pleasee  
  
The One I Love Chapter 6 His Revenge  
  
It was a beautiful morning. Everything seemed to be back to normal. Kaoru was yelling at Yahiko for not paying attention to her, Kenshin was doing laundry, and Sano came by from time to time. The only difference to their normal routine was another person in the 'family'... Koji. He was sitting on the porch watching Kaoru's every move. She didn't notice. She was too busy yelling at Yahiko.  
  
Everything DID seem pretty normal on the outside, but on the inside, everyone was thinking to themselves.  
  
Even though Kaoru was yelling at Yahiko for calling her names and not paying attention to her, she couldn't completely focus either. The raven- haired girl kept thinking back to the kiss. So many questions filled her head. _Why did he kiss me? Do I even like him? I guess I do.. He's really sweet.. and nice.. and polite... Like Kenshin... What does all of this mean? What about Kenshin? What was he going to tell me last night? Maybe that he lo.. Ahh! I don't know! I'm so confused!!  
_  
"Yahiko.. That's it for today. You can keep practicing.. I'll just be inside.."  
  
"Okay busu." Kaoru didn't even hear what he said. She walked towards the dojo.  
  
Yahiko watched his sensei walk away. He was doing his own thinking. _Something's wrong with busu this morning.. Why's she being so.. weird?... Something must have happened or something.. She didn't even hit me for calling her busu..._ He shook his head and kept practicing.  
  
Kenshin may have been doing laundry, but he took notice of all of this happening. _Kaoru-dono is not herself this morning.. Maybe because of last night?.. I wonder if she's mad at me.. I shouldn't have held her like that.. But then.. She didn't yell or hit me for it.. sigh.. I should go talk to her...  
_  
The rurouni dried his hands and went inside the dojo. He was walking to Kaoru's room when he noticed an all too familiar presence already there. He growled inwardly. His curiosity got the better of him and kept walking. What he saw made him stop in his tracks.  
  
Koji was there alright. _He's hugging MY Kaoru!  
_  
Kaoru's back was to Kenshin and he met Koji's eyes. Koji gave a sly smirk and mouthed something like 'she's mine'. Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously into small slits. He glared at Koji.  
  
Koji felt a shiver go down his spine. _Why is he intimidating me?.. Something's not right with this guy.. Something familiar about the way he's looking at me right now... I better do something...  
_  
With that, he whispered something into Kaoru's ear. She slightly hesitated, but nodded.  
  
They came out of their embrace and turned to walk out of Kaoru's room.  
  
Kenshin saw Kaoru turn around and turned back to his rurouni self.  
  
"Kenshin! What are you doing?" Kaoru asked. She was surprised. She didn't notice him standing there.  
  
"Kaoru-dono!.. Nothing.. Where are you going, if I may ask?"  
  
"Oh.. Koji and I are going to go for a walk outside. Is that alright? We won't be gone for too long I promise."  
  
Kenshin's face softened at her words. "Oh.. Of course Kaoru-dono."  
  
"We'll be back later Kenshin. Bye.."  
  
Koji and Kaoru walked by him, but as they descended down the hallway, Koji glanced back at Kenshin. To him, Kenshin looked angry.. With jealousy in his eyes.  
  
_Perfect..._  
  
Yahiko was still practicing outside when he saw Kaoru and Koji walking of the dojo. _Wher are they going?_ He wondered.  
  
He continued to practice until he saw Kenshin coming out also, heading out to the door. _Where is everybody going?? Ahh!!_ "Hey Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin looked up to see Yahiko. "Where ya going? And where's Koji and busu going? What's going on? How come no one's telling me anything? I'm not a little kid!" He yelled.  
  
Kenshin gave his rurouni smile. "Kaoru-dono and Koji are going for a walk. I'm going to go see Sano."  
  
Yahiko dropped his bokken. "What about me? Can I go to the Akabeko? Maybe I can help out there or something..."  
  
"Of course Yahiko. But don't stay there too late. Be back before dinner."  
  
"Okay Kenshin!" He yelled. The truth was that he really wanted to see Tsubame again. Yahiko ran out of the dojo to the market place to see the young girl.  
  
Kenshin chuckled slightly and slowly walked to the place where Sanosuke likes to gamble. When he arrived there, he didn't find his spikey haired friend. So he decided to go to the clinic to ask Megumi. _She might know where he is. Or maybe he's there now._ And so he made his way to the clinic.  
  
On the way there, he heard a high pitched scream coming from an alley nearby. It sounded like a woman in trouble. Immediately, Kenshin ran to where the scream was coming from.  
  
"Ahhh! Somebody please help me!!" A teenage girl about seventeen squirmed in a man's tight grasp on her arm. The man struck her across the face. "Shut up bitch. No one can hear you." Tears were streaming down her face as she was whimpering. "Please let me go..." She whispered. "Not until I get what I want..." The girl squirmed more and screamed again. "No.. Please.. Let me go.." She begged.  
  
"You should do as she tells you, that you should." The redheaded rurouni came out of the dark shadows and made himself known. With a dangerous glint in his suddenly amber eyes, he glared at the bulky man.  
  
The man looked up to the voice and met his glaze. "Oh really? And why should I listen to you? Get out of here punk! This is none of your business!"  
  
"Please.. Mister.. Please help me.." The girl begged through her cries. Kenshin saw cuts and bruises all over her face and body.  
  
"I said shut up!" He slapper her must harder this time. She fell to the ground, unconscience.  
  
"Go now, before I have to hurt you." Kenshin's voice was cold and his eyes were a bright amber that were narrowed. He looked deadly.  
  
The man wasn't about to give up though. "Shut up punk! I've had enough of you!" He made a grave mistake by running towards Kenshin with his fist, intending to punch him. Kenshin was too quick for him. He used the hilt of his reverse-blade sword to knock him unconscience. Then he quickly ran to where the young girl lay. _She's unconscience... I'd better hurry and take her to Megumi-dono's.. Quickly..  
_  
The rurouni picked her up and held her brida-style. He used his god-like speed to run to the clinic nearby.  
  
Megumi was on her lunch break. Everything was peaceful and quiet until she heard someone desperately calling her name.  
  
"Megumi-dono!"  
  
_Gasp.. Ken-san.._  
  
Then Kenshin barged in with a non-moving girl in his arms. "Megumi-dono quick! She's hurt!"  
  
Megumi stood up quickly and took control. "Quick Ken-san! Put her on the empty bed!" He did so. The young doctor grabbed her medicine kit and went to examine the girl. After a few minutes of silence, she spoke up. "It looks like she has a lot of cuts and bruises... Not only from now.. But she has scars from days, months, and even years ago.... But with enough rest, she'll be alright.. She was lucky you were there Ken-san.. Otherwise.. I don't think she would have lived.. She has so many scars threatnening to open and deep cuts.."  
  
Kenshin sighed with somewhat relief.  
  
"What happened Ken-san?"  
  
"I was looking for Sano. But I couldn't find him. So I was coming here to ask you of his whereabouts. But I heard a scream nearby. And there, I saw a man trying to.. rape his young lady.. And I stopped him before he could.. I think he was drunk..."  
  
Megumi smiled. "Well thank goodness you got there so quick.. Any later and she would have been..."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
A soft voice interrupted them. "Where am I?..." It was barely a whisper. Nontheless, both Megumi and Kenshin heard it.  
  
Megumi went to the girl. "It's alright. You're at the clinic. This young man here..." She gestured to Kenshin. "..saved you and brought you to me. You should get some rest now.."  
  
The girl shook her head. She looked terrified. "N..No.. They're gonna come after me once they find out I'm gone.." Her whole body started to shake violently.  
  
Kenshin walked to her bed and put his hand gently on her shoulder to calm her down. She stared at him. "Don't worry miss.. I'll make sure nothing will happen to you while you rest. Why don't you take Megumi-dono's advice and get some rest and we'll talk more in the morning tomorrow?" He gave a gentle smile. "O..Okay.." For some reason, his touch and his words soothed her. It made her relax a bit. _Who is he?... And why is he helping me?...  
_  
Kenshin turned to go but was stopped by a grip on his gi. "N..No! Please don't go anywhere.. I don't want to be alone.." He looked at Megumi. She shrugged, then nodded. "Alright miss." He pulled up a chair next to her bed. She yawned. "Call me Saori..." And she drifted off to sleep without any worries.  
  
"Ken-san, when the rooster comes here later, I'll tell him what happened and to tell the others so they won't worry about where you are."  
  
"Thank you Megumi-dono."  
  
She smiled and left the room.  
  
Kenshin looked at the girl by the name of Saori. _Who is she running from?  
_  
Saori had long brown hair that went past her shoulders. She had forest green eyes that captivated men. She truly was a beautiful lady.  
  
_She's beautiful.. But my Kaoru is a goddess...._ Kenshin also fell asleep dreaming of Kaoru.  
  
Somewhere in an abandoned warehouse...  
  
"You LOST her?!!"  
  
"Sorry boss... I was going to 'punish' her until some punk with red hair butt in."  
  
"Red hair??"  
  
"Yeah boss. He had a weird cross-shape scar or something on his left cheek... And the guy had amber eyes!"  
  
_Why do those descriptions sound so familiar?..._ The 'boss' thought.  
  
"Hey boss.. I heard descriptions like that around.. He's that guy people call Battousai or something like that.." Another guy mentioned.  
  
The boss slammed his fist on the table, startling everyone in the room.  
  
"The Battousai!.. Now I remember..."  
  
_Flashback  
  
Fiery amber glanced around the dark room lazily. Suddenly, the phone rang. Battousai picked it up without a care. A familiar voice was heard on the other end. "Good job Battousai.. Now I have another assignment for you..." "..." "...go now!" A tone was heard. He had hung up.  
  
Battousai left the phone just hanging there and sped off.  
  
A man walked to the building hours later. "My company!!" He ran inside. All his servants were dead. (A/N - Battousai's assignment wasn't to kill that guy. It was to destroy the business. So it doesn't really matter if he's not dead.) The man walking around heard a cough. He turned to the sound and saw one of his servants crawling to make his way to the door. "You right there! Tell me who did this! Tell me what happened!" The servant whispered, "A guy.. red hair.. cross scar.. amber eyes.. glaring.." The man was bewildered. "How did you survive? He didn't manage to kill you?" "I was unconscience.. I..I wasn't d..d..dead......" But he suddenly stopped moving. He had just passed away just then. The man stodd there shocked. He screamed out in anger.  
  
End flashback  
_  
"I lost everything that day..."  
  
The servants in the room were quiet.  
  
_Battousai will pay.._ He thought angrily.  
  
"Find the damn girl!" He shouted, making everyone jump. "And anyone else precious to him! What are you waiting for? GO you imbeciles!!"  
  
"Yes sir!" Everyone replied and ran out.  
  
_I'll get my revenge.. Battousai...  
_  
The man grinned evilly.

yay it's done! chapter 7 will come as soon as I'm done! rr pleasee


	7. Saori's Story

Sorry for not updating!! hope you like this chapter!  
  
The One I Love Chapter 7 Saori's Story  
  
Forest green eyes darted around the light room. A small groan escaped from her mouth. She brought her hand up to her head. _Ugh.. my head..._ She sat up slowly and looked around. The sun was shining through the window. The walls were white and it felt comfortable. Next to her bed was a man asleep on a chair. His head was resting on her bed. _He looks uncomfortable.. hey wait.. red hair.. Gasp.. now I remember...  
_  
She carefully took a look at the sleeping man. Just as she was about to touch his hair, he woke up. Startled, she yelped.  
  
"Oh! I'm sorry Saori-dono, that I am!" The man said.  
  
The girl named Saori calmed down a bit. "H..How do you know my name?" She asked, confused.  
  
The man looked surprised. "Oh.. you told me before you fell asleep, that you did." He replied gently.  
  
She sat there thinking for a while. "Oh.. okay.. so what's your name?.. If you don't mind me asking that is.." She said carefully.  
  
The man gave his rurouni smile. "My name is Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Kenshin.." She whispered. _He's pretty cute...  
_  
Kenshin interrupted her thoughts. "Are you feeling better Saori-dono? Maybe you'd like to talk about what happened yesterday..."  
  
"Oh.. that.."  
  
"If you'd like to rest some more, that is fine." He smiled again.  
  
_He has a really cute smile...._ Her eyes widened. _Oh no.. Let's not go there.._ "Oh! um.. no.. That's okay.. but um.. can I have some food please?.. I'm kinda hungry.. I mean.. If it's too much trouble, that's okay.." She looked down, fiddling with her fingers.  
  
_This young lady is nervous to ask for food_, Kenshin thought. "Of course Saori-dono! It's no trouble at all! Why don't we go back to the dojo, where I live. My friends might be wondering how I am. Is that alright?"  
  
"A..Are you sure?.. What if your friends don't like me?.. And w..what if that guy from yesterday finds me?..." She looked terrified.  
  
Kenshin gave a gentle smile. "Don't worry Saori-dono, I'll protect you, that I will."  
  
She blushed. "O..Okay.. If you're sure.. And Himura-san?.."  
  
He put up a hand. "Please, call me Kenshin."  
  
She blushed again. "O..Okay.. um Kenshin?.."  
  
"Yes Saori-dono?"  
  
"Thank you..." Her blush reddened. _I gotta stop that!  
_  
"It's no problem all at Saori-dono."  
  
"KEN-SAN!" The fox yelled.  
  
"What's wrong Megumi-dono? Is everything alright?" He looked up, alarmed.  
  
She came running in the room. Her face looked ticked off. "The rooster's here." She said with venom. Kenshin gave out a slight chuckle.  
  
"YO KENSHIN!" Another shout was heard and Sano burst in the room.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped. "Hello Sano. What are you doing here? Is everything okay?"  
  
Sano scratched his head. "Uh.. Yeah.. I just came here to check on you buddie. What's takin' you so long and stuff. And uh.. Jou-chan's breakfast nearly killed me... So I came here to see the Fox." He grinned at her. "So Kenshin can you come back and make us real food before she poisons us all? Or do you want me to go back and di.. Huh?" He just noticed Saori on the bed, staring at him.  
  
He smirked. "Well, well Kenshin.. Who's the babe? Now I see why you stayed the night." He winked at Kenshin, who was blushing.  
  
"ORO! Sano!"  
  
Saori face heated up and Megumi looked angry for some reason. Kenshin swore he saw jealousy flash through her eyes. But it could have been the light.  
  
Kenshin found his voice first. "Uh.. Sano.. This is the young woman I rescued yesterday, Saori-dono." He turned to Saori who's been quiet since Megumi came in. "Saori-dono, this is my good friend, Sanosuke Sagara."  
  
"You can call me Sano, little lady." He smiled.  
  
_Wow.. He's hott too... Ah! I shouldn't think that! What's wrong with me!  
_  
She finally found her voice. It was quiet. "Nice to meet you too."  
  
"Can you all go now? I have other patients coming in you know!" A shrill interrupted.  
  
"Sheesh! Chill out Fox! Can't you see we're getting aquainted?"  
  
Megumi scoffed. "I'm surprised you even know what that means Rooster."  
  
"Grr.. Whatever Fox, we're leaving!"  
  
"DON'T CALL ME FOX, ROOSTERHEAD!" She hit him on the head. "Ow! Don't call me Roosterhead!" The continued to bicker and Saori watched on with amusement.  
  
She turned to the rurouni who was also watching them. "Are they always like this?" She asked.  
  
Kenshin chuckled." Yes. But wait til you see Kaoru-dono and Yahiko..." He shook his head. Saori looked confused but didn't say anything. She'll find out later.  
  
"Now, now.. We should really get going if you want me to make breakfast Sano."  
  
He grumbled and crossed his arms. "Fine. Let's go."  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Saori headed for the door. Megumi crossed her arms and watched them go with sadness in her eyes. Then, Sano came running back, surprising her. He stood in front and stole a kiss. Then he smirked and ran out, leaving a shocked doctor.  
  
A smile tugged at her lips when he ran out. _Baka...  
_  
Sano ran, smiling the whole way and caught up with his friend and his new friend.  
  
"I saw what you did Sano!" Saori sang.  
  
Kenshin was surprised. This girl got along with people pretty easily. She reminded him of Misao. Always cheerful.. In a way.  
  
She laughed. "I saw you Sano!"  
  
Sano turned beet red. "Saw what? I didn't do anything. You must be hallucinating or something little lady."  
  
"I saw you ki.. Umph!" Before she finished her sentence, Sano put his hand on her mouth, shutting her up. She tried to pry his hand off of her, but failed.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
"Nevermind her Kenshin." He chuckled nervously.  
  
Kenshin chuckled also. He knew what Saori was going to say because he had seen Sano too.  
  
Finally, Sano took his hand off. Saori giggled. "So.." She whispered to him. "You like her?" Sano blushed and didn't say anything. Saori laughed out loud. "You do! You do! You do!"  
  
Suddenly, Sano grabbed Saori and hoisted her up, carrying her on his shoulder.  
  
"HEY! You let me go right now!" She hit his back as hard as she could. He flinched a bit, but no damage was done.  
  
"You hit pretty hard little lady, but obviously not as hard as Jou-chan. Now THAT hurts." He laughed.  
  
"Grr.. " She kept struggling.  
  
Kenshin was just smiling at the bond of their new friendship. _She's like another sister to him.. Like Kaoru-dono._ Then he went off into dream land about Kaoru.  
  
When they arrived at the dojo, Sano put Saori down and she ran to Kenshin. He came out of his dreams and wondered what was wrong. Apparantly nothing because she was giggling.  
  
The three went inside the dojo and was immediately welcomed by sounds of yelling and screaming.  
  
"YAHIKO!!"  
  
"AHHHH!"  
  
Yahiko came running out of the dojo. He saw Kenshin and ran behind him, clutching his gi. "Kenshin you're back! Help me! Busu's going to kill me!"  
  
Kaoru and Koji came out also. Kaoru grabbed a bokken and kept yelling, while Koji stood there with interest. "YAHIKO-CHAN! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BRAT! DON'T HIDE BEHIND KENSHIN!" She ran to them, trying to hit Yahiko on the head. Hard. Yahiko used Kenshin as his shield, so Kaoru ended up hitting him instead. "Oro!" He grabbed his head that was pounding hard. He felt a big bump.  
  
"GASP! Oh my gosh! I'm soo sorry Kensh..." She stopped.  
  
Everyone looked at her. First, she was all sorry and worried that she hurt Kenshin, and now, she looked really angry. "KENSHIN HIMURA!! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STAYED OUT ALL NIGHT WITHOUT EVEN TELLING ME! YOU GOT ME WORRIED SICK AGAIN!" She hit him again.  
  
"Ororororo! I'm sorry Kaoru-dono!" He yelled.  
  
She stopped again. "Oh! I'm soo sorry Kenshin! I'm sorry!" Then, she hugged him. "I was just worried because I didn't know where you were.. And you promised you wouldn't do that.. and.. and.. and..."  
  
"Hey busu is it that time of month?" Yahiko blurted. He immediately realized his mistake and regretted it when he saw fire in Kaoru's eyes. She glared at him.  
  
"No wait busu! I didnt' mean that!"  
  
"Yahiko! 100 strokes!!"  
  
"WHAT! Busu that's crazy! oops...."  
  
"200!"  
  
Yahiko crossed his arms and grumbled to himself. It sounded something like busu.. crazy.. moods.. time of mon.. and so on.  
  
"Um Kaoru-dono? Didn't Megumi-dono tell Sano to tell you all where I was so you wouldn't worry?" Kenshin wondered.  
  
Sano gulped. "So THAT'S what I was forgetting.. Heh heh..."  
  
"Sanosuke you baka!"  
  
She stopped again, this time noticing the young girl by Kenshin and Sano.  
  
"Oh! Kenshin! Who's this?"  
  
Before he could answer however, she ran up to her. "Hi! I'm Kaoru Kamiya. This is my dojo! What's your name?"  
  
Saori was surprised by the girl's fast change in moods. _I better be careful..._ "My name is Saori.."  
  
Kaoru looked confused. "No surname Saori?"  
  
She shook her head sadly. "No..."  
  
Kaoru smiled softly at her. "It's okay! So how did you get here?"  
  
"Um.. Kenshin?"  
  
Kenshin took notice and answered Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono.. Let's all go inside to talk about this."  
  
"Oh.. Okay then.."  
  
So Kenshin, Sano, Saori, Kaoru, Koji, and Yahiko headed inside. They sat down in the living room.  
  
Kenshin turned to the girl. "Saori-dono, do you mind telling us your story?"  
  
"No.. But can you start? From yesterday I mean.."  
  
"Huh? Oh.. Yes.. First, everyone this is Saori-dono. Saori-dono, this is Yahiko, Kaoru-dono, you know Sano, and Koji. Okay.. everyone.. Yesterday, I found Saori-dono in a bad situation and saved her. She had passed out so I took her to Megumi-dono's."  
  
Kaoru nodded. _Then why did he stay there?....  
_  
Kenshin looked at Saori.  
  
She looked down. "Well.. It happened this one night..."  
  
_Flashback  
  
"You can kill me but please do not harm my daughter." A man pleaded to another man.  
  
"You're daughter huh? Fine." A cold voice whispered back. Then, in a swift motion, he killed the begging man. A young girl saw this and gasped. Unfortunately, the man who had just killed, noticed and told his servant to get her. The servant came back with a teenage girl about fifteen. Tears were streaming down her face. "You killed my father, you bastard!"  
  
The man chuckled. "You're father? Girl do you know who you are talking to? Don't you know that you're adopted?"  
  
She gasped. "You're lying!" She cried out.  
  
He smiled evilly. "How could I lie to my own flesh and blood?"  
  
"Gasp.. You're.. w.. what?"  
  
"Ah.. Yes.. You have your bitch of a mother's eyes..."  
_  
_"W..What are you saying?" Her voice quivered with fear.  
  
"You're my brat bitch. And now you can work for me like you were supposed to all those years ago.. Now that I've found you... You're mother tried to hide you from me. Hm.. That bitch failed.. You're mine now."  
  
Her heart ached. This man was her father? But how can that be?  
  
"I don't understand!" She screamed.  
  
"Shut up wench! I killed you're mother when she tried to hide you from me. You went to an orphanage and was adopted by the man I just killed. Get it now?" He screamed.  
  
She couldn't take it anymore. She passed out. Later that night, when she awoke, she was in a strange room. She remember everything that happened earlier and fresh new tears came down. She cried herself to sleep, with fresh cuts and bruises she received unconscience.  
_  
_End Flashback_  
  
Everyone at the dojo listening were shocked. A tear rolled down her cheek. "That was two years ago.. I'm 17 now. Two days before Kenshin found me with that man.. I ran away.. When they found me, my punishment was gang rape..." Her voice cracked. "B..But the guy Kenshin rescued me from.. was the leader of the gang and he wanted me to himself... So he took me in the alley and started beating me.. Then he started to touch me everywhere.. I struggled and he held on tighter.. That's when I screamed for help and Kenshin appeared.. I..I would have been..." She couldn't say it. She was sobbing softly now.  
  
Kaoru had tears also by her story. She ran to Saori and hugged her. "Aww you poor girl.. Don't worry.. You have us now.. We'll get those guys who hurt you.. and that man.. You're safe here.. Especially with Kenshin.. He protects all of us here..."  
  
Kenshin smiled. "That's right Saori-dono, we'll protect you."  
  
"_Gasp.._ B..But how can you be so nice? I'm only a stranger to you.."  
  
Kaoru shook her head firmly. "No, you're our friend. And you're staying here with us."  
  
Saori smiled through her tears and Kaoru hugged her tighter. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
That's when Kenshin noticed a ring on Kaoru's finger. It looked like an engagement ring. But it wasn't on her wedding finger.  
  
_Why does she have an engagement ring?  
_  
Then he looked across the room to see Koji smirking at him.  
  
Thanks for reading! I'll really try to update soon!! RR pleasee 


	8. She Can't Love Him

Sorry for the long wait! I've been busy and couldn't find time to update! Hope you like this chapter! I'll try to update the next one in a few days! rr pleasee  
  
The One I Love Chapter 8 She Can't Love Him  
  
All was peaceful once again at the Kamiya Dojo. It was night time and everyone was asleep. Everyone but.. the red-headed rurouni.  
  
Kenshin was sitting on the porch, watching the beautiful night sky. The stars were twinkling like diamonds in the sky. He heard feet shuffling and turned around to face Saori. He smiled gently. "Saori-dono you should be in bed, that you should."  
  
Saori blushed for getting caught. "I just wanted to thank you Kenshin.. You were the first person to ever show any kindness after..."  
  
"It's no problem Saori-dono. I'm happy to help, that I am." Kenshin interrupted.  
  
She walked closer to Kenshin and stopped in front of him. She leaned down and gave him a hug. Kenshin hid his surprise by wrapping his arms around her in response. Saori whispered thank you once again and then went back to the room Kaoru offered her. She turned her head to look back one more time at her rescuer that she's starting to fall for.  
  
Kenshin smiled and watched her walk inside. Then, he turned back and looked up to see the sky.  
  
"The sky is very beautiful.. Isn't it Kaoru-dono?"  
  
Kaoru yelped and came out of her 'hiding place.' "Kenshin! I'm sorry.." She looked down, embarrassed to have been caught.  
  
Kenshin faced her and smiled his rurouni smile that she loved so much. "No, that's alright Kaoru-dono.. Would you like to join me here?" He asked kindly with small hope.  
  
Kaoru blushed and cracked a smile. Inside, she felt happy and pleased. "S..Sure.."  
  
She sat down next to the rurouni, fiddling with her hands, uncertain of words to speak.  
  
Kenshin turned to Kaoru. "That is a beautiful ring Kaoru-dono," he said lightly.  
  
Her eyes made contact with his purple one's. "Oh! Um.. Thanks Kenshin..."  
  
_Flashback  
  
Kaoru and Koji were strolling by the stream in comfortable silence. Suddenly, it was broken by the voice of Koji. He extended his hand for her to take and said, "Will you come with me Kaoru?"  
  
She was puzzled as to why but accepted it hesitantly.  
  
Koji took her hand and led her to the bridge where they both looked out watching the sunset.  
  
"Gasp.. It's beautiful Koji..."  
  
He faced her and looked deeply into her eyes. "Yes.. you are.."  
  
She gazed into his cerulean orbs and blushed.  
  
"Isn't this so peaceful Kaoru? I could stay here watching the sunset forever.."  
_  
_"Yes.. It's wonderful.." She replied softly.  
  
His lips curved to make a smile. "You know what's even better?"  
  
She shook her head no and asked, "No.. What?"  
  
"That I'm here watching it with you.." His tone was sincere.  
  
Kaoru's cheeks turned red. "Thank you.."  
  
Suddenly, he lowered down on one knee and took her hands in his.  
  
Kaoru gasped. Wh..What's he doing?... "Koji..wh..what are you doing?..."  
  
He looked into he reyes and began to speak. "Kaoru.. I know we've only known each other for a few days... But.. When I first saw you, I knew it was love at first sight.. That day when you bumped into me.. You also bumped into my life and I don't plan on letting you go.._ _Kaoru Kamiya.. I'm in love with you... and it's been the greatest thing in my life.. I can't imagine my life without you.. Will you marry me?" Koji held out a golden ring with a big diamond in the middle and looked expectantly at the stunned girl.  
  
"K..Koji.. I..I'm sorry.. I don't know you well enough... I..I..I'm sorry.. I...can't accept this..."  
  
Koji stood up. "I see.. but Kaoru.. May I ask for you to keep this ring as a reminder of my love for you?.. It doesn't have to be an engagement ring if you don't wish it to be..."  
  
"koji.. I..."  
  
"Please Kaoru.. Will you accept it?.."  
  
Kaoru gave a slight smile. "Alright..."  
  
"Thank you.." Then, he hugged her tightly.  
_  
_End Flashback_  
  
_I don't love him... I love Kenshin_, she thought.  
  
"Kaoru-dono? Are you alright?..."  
  
Kaoru came out of her thoughts. "Oh.. Yes Kenshin.. Don't worry about me.."  
  
"Kaoru-dono?.. May I ask who gave you such a beautiful ring?"  
  
_Gasp.. Should I tell him what happened?.. Well.. It's not like I accepted.. If I did.. Why would he care?.._ Kaoru thought sadly. "H..He propsed to me that day we went for a walk.." She didn't catch Kenshin's eyes flash amber. "And I..I declined because I didn't know him well enough..and..he wanted me to keep the ring.."  
  
Kenshin's eyes were a gentle rurouni violet again. "Do you love him Kaoru- dono?"  
  
Kaoru was surprised. She didn't expect something like that. She also noticed the slight hurt in his voice, but shook it aside. "I..I..well..I could grow to love him...but..I..I don't..I..love someone else..."  
  
She whispered the last part so softly, Kenshin almost didn't hear it. His heart pained when he heard that. "I'm sorry Kaoru-dono..." He whispered quietly.  
  
_He's so sweet_, she thought. She smiled up at him. "Don't be sorry Kenshin.. You didn't do anything.."  
  
_I wish you'd smile for me everyday.._ Kenshin thought. "Kaoru-dono.. The man that you love.. Does he love you back?"  
  
Her face faultered. "I..uh..no..I don't think so.."  
  
His heart broke at the look on her face. She looked heartbroken. _Who wouldn't love Kaoru-dono? She's beautiful, smart, kind, and has a big heart.. She deserves the best..  
_  
"Don't worry Kaoru-dono.. I'm sure you will find a nice man who would love you for you.. Because I think you are beautiful, smart, and very kind, that I do.."  
  
_Di..Did he just say I was beautiful?.._ Kaoru put a smile on her face. "Thank you Kenshin.. You're wonderful.."  
  
"You're welcome Kaoru-dono.."  
  
Kaoru chuckled. "Well.. I think I'd better get to bed now.. You should too okay?"  
  
Kenshin smiled his rurouni smile. "Of course Kaoru-dono.. Good night.. Sweet dreams.."  
  
Kaoru blushed. "You too Kenshin.. good night.." She got up and walked away.  
  
Before shutting the door behind her, she looked back one more time. "_Sigh.._ I love you Kenshin.. I wish you knew.." She whispered so low Kenshin, luckily for her, didn't catch it.  
  
Before she shut the door, Kenshin heard her whisper something but it was too quiet for him to make out. When she shut it and went inside, he turned to where she stood before. _I love you Kaoru.. I wish I could tell you.. but.. you deserve someone better than me.. Someone without blooed tainted on their hands..  
_  
Kenshin let out a sad sigh and then stood up to go inside, with one last look at the stars. Before getting to the door however, he felt a presence behind him. His eyes hardened and his hand grabbed the hilt of his sword.  
  
"What is she to you?" The person asked from behind him. It was a familiar voice.  
  
Kenshin turned around, glaring at the person in front of him. "Who Koji?"  
  
Koji smirked. "You know who I'm talking about Kenshin.. Kaoru.. What is she to you?" He asked harshly.  
  
Kenshin's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That is none of your concern."  
  
"Ooh.. Cold.. Well just to tell you.. I love her.. and I told her so. It won't be long now until she falls in love with me.. You, on the other hand, made no move whatsoever, so now you've just lost her to me." His smirk grew wider.  
  
Kenshin's hand tightened on his grip of his sword. He glared hard at the man before him, and whispered, "You will not speak of Kaoru-dono as a prize or possession, that you won't."  
  
"Che.. I can do what I want.." Then, he walked past Kenshin and went inside.  
  
Kenshin stood there angry. _Kaoru will not fall in love with him..  
_  
The next day at breakfast, no one was willing to say a word. Only the clatter of bowls and dishes were heard. Yahiko couldn't take it anymore. "OKAY! How come it's so quiet?!" He yelled.  
  
No one replied back. They were all staring at their food like it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
Yahiko scowled. "That's it! I'm out of here.. There's obviously something no one's telling me.. I'll be at the Akabeko. Bye." With that, he stood up and left.  
  
A few moments later, Sano also stood up. "The kid's right.. There's something going on that I don't know of either.. I'm going to the Fox.." Before he walked away, a little voice stopped him. "Wait Sano.. I..I want to thank Megumi-san for helping me.. Can I go with you?.."  
  
Sano didn't turn around. With just a small approving wave of his hand, he walked out. Saori stood up and quickly followed him. She glanced at the three people left for a split second, then ran after her tall friend.  
  
Kenshin, Kaoru, and Koji were quiet.  
  
A girl could only have so much patience. Kaoru felt the thick tension and snapped. "Yahiko and Sano are right! Something IS going on! I don't think I know what it is either! Saori was smart to have left with Sano with a decent excuse! What's going on between you two?!" She shouted.  
  
The two men stopped what they were doing and froze. Then, Koji simple stated, "We're fighting over you Kaoru. Kenshin here, is jealous I have you."  
  
Kenshin immediately stood up, almost knocking down his food. His eyes turned a fierce, golden amber and his voice was dangerously threatening. "I told you not to speak of Kaoru-dono as a possession." On instinct, his hand grabbed his sword, ready to take it out if necessary.  
  
_What?.. They're fighting over me? Kenshin's jealous? But he doesn't love me... Since when was I Koji's?... argh...  
_  
Koji broke her train of thoughts. He also rised to face the semi-battousai.  
  
"Well Kenshin.. If it was a fight you wanted.. You could have just asked.." His sweet innocent voice was replaced by the total opposite.  
  
"You don't deserve Kaoru-dono.." Kenshin whispered coldly.  
  
Koji chuckled. "Che.. She'll be forever mine once I finish you off..."  
  
This time Kenshin smirked. "Do you not know who I am?"  
  
"I know perfectly who you are.. Battousai.."  
  
Kenshin didn't look surprised at all. His smirk only grew wider. "Then I guess you would know of my abilities..."  
  
_Oh no.. Kenshin.. He's going to turn full Battousai...  
_  
"Kenshin, NO!" She screamed out loud.  
  
His amber eyes turned to her and softened at her. She shivered under his gaze. He was surprised to see a single tear roll down Kaoru's cheek. "Kenshin.. Please don't.. Don't turn into Battousai.. You.. You can't.. You promised me.. Kenshin.. Please.." She whipsered so low. Then suddenly, she screamed, "You can't do this to me!" and ran out of the kitchen and the dojo completely.  
  
Kenshin sighed and released his grip on his sword. "I will not fight you Koji.."  
  
"BUT I WILL!" He screamed. Then, he slashed at Kenshin's shoulder blade.  
  
Pain spread throughout his arm and blood dripped out.  
  
Kenshin seethed and his eyes hardened once more. "Big mistake Koji..." Then, in the blink of an eye, he got out his reversed-blade sword and directed a bit towards Koji.  
  
Koji didn't even see it coming. It all happened too fast to see. He became unconscience after the blow.  
  
Kenshin sighed and sheathed his sword. _Kaoru...  
_  
Then, he used his god-like speed to find the one he loved.  
  
"Yo Fox!" Sano shouted. Saori stood beside him, unsure of what to say.  
  
Megumi came out with a scowl on her face. "_Grr.._ What do you want Roosterhead?" She turned to Saori with a small smile. "Hello Saori! How are you? And what are you doing here with the rooster?" She emphasized 'rooster.'  
  
"Um.. I wanted to thank you for helping me the other day Megumi-san.." She spoke shyly.  
  
Megumi beamed and walked up to the young girl and hugged her. "Call me Megumi. And you're welcome.. But it's really all Ken-san's doing."  
  
Sano coughed for attention. "Listen Fox.. I came here to talk about Kenshin and Koji." He said seriously.  
  
Megumi didn't look surprised. "_Sigh.._ and Kaoru I presume?" Sano nodded.  
  
Saori was puzzled. "What are you guys talking about?"  
  
"_Sigh.._ Let's go inside.. We'll explain Saori.."  
  
Saori nodded and the three walked inside the clinic.  
  
In a deep forest...  
  
"How long until we get there Aoshi-sama?" A girl with beautiful long braids questioned a tall man who held no expression on his face.  
  
"About two days Misao." He answered.  
  
Any normal person would think he has no emotion and is being cold towards the hyper girl. However, if you knew him well enough, you can tell he's more gentle towards this ninja girl than anyone else. His eyes seemed to hold that slight sparkle in his eye whenever she was near..  
  
Hope you liked it! By the way, I'll fix up the whole Kenshin/Kaoru/Koji mess before I get into Saori's problems.. but I'm adding Aoshi and Misao into this whole thing.. So who knows what might happen.. RR PLEASE! 


	9. Ice, Perky, and Smile

Hey sorry for the long wait! But here's chapter 9! Hope you'll like it! rr pleasee

The One I Love Chapter 9 Ice, Perky, and Smile

_So Kenshin loves Kaoru.. sigh.. I should have known.. It's so obvious.. The way the two act around each other.._

Saori was walking, thinking to herself when she heard a soft sigh next to her. She had forgotten Sano was with her. "_Sigh.._ I should hvae realized earlier that you would like Kenshin Little Lady.."

Saori shook her head, though sadly. "It's alright Sano.. I can tell Kenshin and Kaoru really love each other.. But hey! Now I can help you and Megumi to try to get them together!"

Sano smiled at her positive attitude but sighed mentally. _Poor girl.. But she reminds me of a certain weasel girl..._

Together, they continued towards the dojo in silence. When they arrived, Saori questioned, "Hey Sano? Why did you walk here with me if you don't live here?" It wasn't offensive, she was just curious.

"And leave you to walk by yourself? Besides, I want to talk to Kenshin."

Saori grinned and hopped inside. When she walked in, she gasped in surprise. Sano followed her in and looked surprised as well.

Kenshin and Kaoru were on the porch and Kaoru was tending to his wound on his shoulder, despite his protests.

"Yo Jou-chan! Kenshin! What happened here?" Sano ran to them, and Saori quickly followed.

Kaoru sighed, while wrapping a bandage around Kenshin's shoulder. "Long story short.. Koji and Kenshin got in a fight.. I didn't want Kenshin to kill him and so he dropped his guard because I distracted him.. Koji slashed his shoulder and no, I don't know what they were fighting about.."

Saori was shocked, but Sano wasn't. It was as if he knew this would happen. Though they were both thinking along the same lines. They were fighting because of Kaoru.

_But how come Jou-chan doesn't know?..._

_They really do love each other.._ Saori thought sadly. Then, a question popped up. "If you guys are here.. What happened to Koji?" Sano nodded in agreement.

"I knocked him unconscious.. Kaoru-dono and I put him in his room."

Saori shook her head. "Okay.. I for one had enough for one night with all this shocking news and other..stuff.. Do you guys mind if I go to bed?" She asked.

All of them blinked, then nodded and bid their good nights'. "Night everyone." Then, she went inside to her room. Sano faced Kaoru. "Jou-chan you look tired. Why don't you go to bed too? I want to talk with Kenshin." She didn't aruge. She really **was** tired. "Okay.. Good night Sano. Good night..Kenshin.."

"Night Jou-chan."

"Good night Kaoru-dono."

When she was out of earshot, Sano immediately pounced Kenshin with questions and comments. But he started with, "Kenshin just admit it. You.Love.Her. and you and Koji were fighting about her. Now I'm just wondering why she doesn't know that. What did you tell her that she doesn't know?"

Kenshin sighed. He knew Sano would ask him this. "Yes Sano. I DO love her.. More than anything.. but she deserves someone better. That someone is also not Koji.. Yes, we were fighting about her.. I just..lost control when he spoke of her as a possession..even after I warned him not to earlier.. We were fighting and Battousai almost controlled me.. If it wasn't for Kaoru.. _Sigh.._ She brought me back.. I didn't want to fight him but he was persistent so he slashed my shoulder with my guard down. Normally, I would have sensed it coming even with my guard down like that.. But I wasn't paying attention at all because Kaoru had run off.. So I hit Koji with the hilt of my reverse-blade.. The force knocked him unconscious and I ran off to look for Kaoru."

Sano was taking in everything and noticed the lack of -dono's after Kaoru's name.

"When I found her.. I didn't get to explain anything because she saw the blood seeping through my gi. So we came back here, under her orders, and she began to tend to my wound.. She assumed it was Koji who slashed me since after all, we were in a fight.. I protested.. I told her I was fine but she didn't listen.. She just cleaned my shoulder and tended to it.. Then you and Saori-dono came.. I never got to tell her anything Sano."

The whole time, Kenshin's head was down in shame.

"So are you going to tell her now Kenshin?" Sano kept calm. He didn't show the anger he felt towards Koji for messing everything up and for Kenshin for being a wimp to not tell Kaoru he loves her.

"You mean that we were fighting about her?" Kenshin honestly looked confused.

_Is this guy really that dense?_

"No baka! That you love her! How many times have I told you to tell her? Look where it got both of you Kenshin! What are you so afraid of?" He knew he had hit the spot when Kenshin suddenly stiffed. When he faced up, Sano was shocked to find his eyes flickering from violet to amber and back. Fortunately, it landed on violet but it wasn't the same gentle ones'.. It was a deep, hard violet.

Kenshin turned his head to the side and shut his eyes. His bangs covered his face. "When I loved Tomoe.. She ended up dying.. By my hands..in my arms.. She was the one who gave me the second half of my scar.. I loved her.. but she loved another.. I was heartbroken.. but i had not meant to kill her. I was fighting with her love, Akira. When I was about to strike him, she ran in the way.. and I killed them both.. With my sword.. From then on, I promised to kill no more.. I was in love with Tomoe.. but that's a part of my past.. Then I fell in love with Kaoru.. She makes me feel something I've never felt before with Tomoe.. And when Koji and I were fighting.. Just what if.. I had striked and she was willing to sacrifice herself for him too.. What if I ended up killing them both?.."

Then Kenshin looked directly at Sano's eyes who was shocked beyond belief.

"I would **never** intentionally harm Kaoru.. but also.. if she was to be with me.. Old enemies would use it as their advantage and she would get hurt.. and I could never forgive myself if she were to be in any kind of danger.." Kenshin stopped, then looked down again.

_I've never seen this side of him before.. So Tomoe was his first love.._

"_Sigh.._ Kenshin.. Listen to me.. If Kaoru really loves you, it's her decision whether or not she wants to risk her life.. to risk being in danger if that's what it takes to be with you.. and don't be afraid of rejection.. I know she loves you Kenshin. She really does.. So you know.. You're hurting her even more by not telling her you love her.. it's like a one-sided love.. and did you look in her eyes when we first came here with Saori? She looked so hurt.. She must have thought you were going to announce you suddenly love Saori.. and did you know.. Saori fell in love with you too? But even she knows that you love Kaoru and that Kaoru loves you.. You're hurting two great women and you don't even know it Kenshin.."

Kenshin was shocked. He had no idea Saori loved him. His heart was filled with great guilt. Before he got a chance to say anything however, Sano beat him to it. "You have to tell Kaoru.. Before it's too late.. Honestly.. Megumi and I.. even Saori.. were going to force you two to admit your feelings.. but I'm going to leave you alone Kenshin.. This is the last time I'm telling you this.." Then, without looking back, he walked out of the dojo, leaving a frozen Kenshin.

_I..Sano is right.. I..have to tell her.. before it IS too late..but..does she really love me? How can she?.. I am so.. unworthy.._ With the last thought, he went to his room to think about everything that happened and then quickly fell asleep.

During the time, somebody else has been awake for quite a while and has heard pretty much everything. _I..I didn't know.. I..I can't compete with that.. I really do love her.. but not as much as he does.. She DOES deserve someone better.. and it's him.. I..I'm going to let you go Kaoru.. where you will be happy.. I'm not sorry I fell in love with you.. If anything.. it taught me a lesson.._ Then, he dragged himself back to his room and slept.

"Misao are you alright?" His voice had a tiny tint of worry.

She smiled. "I'm fine Aoshi-sama. Just tripped..." _Stupid root.._ She tried to stand up but fell again. Before she felt the hard ground, she felt a strong grip on her instead. She winced, her ankle was killing her. Then, she felt herself being lifted up onto somebody's firm back. She blushed when she realized who it was. "Aoshi-sama.." She whispered gently.

"You've sprained your ankle Misao.. Just take a rest we're almost at our destination.."

She smiled warmly. "Thank you Aoshi-sa.." She had fallen asleep. The ice man cracked a smile.

Some time later, he heard the girl talking in her sleep. "_Sigh.._ I love you Aoshi-sama.." He was shocked to say the least, but smiled unknowingly. It was a real genuine smile. His heart felt warm and he felt his mask falling apart. _How could this girl make me feel this way? Do I?.._

She snuggled closer and tightened her grip around his neck. He felt his heartbeat skip a beat. I_..I do.. I..I love her.. Sh..Should I tell her?.. I'll wait until morning.._

The sun was shining brightly and birds were chirping happily. Koji looked behind him one more time at the dojo and continued to walk. "Were you going to leave without saying good bye Koji?" A voice said sofly behind him. He knew who it was and didn't turn back around. "I was hoping not to disturb anyone.." Then he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around. He came face to face with Kaoru, who looked sad. "Why are you leaving Koji?" He stared at her and looked into her eyes. "I love you Kaoru.. I always will.. and I won't ever forget you.. but.. you are also loved by another.. and you deserve the best.. so I'm letting you go.."

Tears rolled down Kaoru's cheek. "Koji.. I'm sorry.. I love you too.. just not the way you want me to.. I won't ever forget you either.."

Koji reached and wiped her tears. "Don't be sorry Kaoru.. I only hope I will find my true love someday.." Suddenly, she hugged him tightly. "You will Koji.. You're a great person.." She pulled away. He smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you Kaoru.. Good bye." Then, he walked out of the dojo. She looked down at the ground and whispered sofly, "Good bye Koji.. I hope you find love.." She then realized she still had his ring. She smiled.

"Are you alright Kaoru-dono?" Kaoru didn't yelp back in surprise. "Yes Kenshin.. I'm fine.. Koji is wonderful.. I just.. couldn't love him the way he did me.." Kenshin walked past her and stopped at the door. "Will you go on a walk with me Kaoru-dono?" She blushed and nodded.

They walked side by side. On the way, Kenshin reached up to a tree branch and picked off a Sakura flower. Kaoru didn't notice. "Kaoru-dono?" She turned toward the rurouni. "What is it Kenshin?"

"Here.." and without warning, Kenshin came closer and put the Sakura flower by her ear. She gasped, remembering the familiar incident just weeks ago. Kenshin suddenly stopped walking and faced Kaoru. "Kaoru-dono.. I..I have to tell you something.." Kaoru's heart thumped louder and louder. Her heartbeat was beating a mile a minute. She looked at him expectantly. "Yes Kenshin?"

Suddenly, she felt Kenshin's face come closer and felt his lips on her's. She widened her eyes in surprise, then closed them. It was soft and gentle and she felt her blood rise to her face.

Gently, he pulled away and whispered in her ear, "I love you Kaoru.. I always have.. I'm sorry for hurting you.. I..I didn't mean to.. You make my life complete..." He looked her in the eyes and she saw true love. She felt tears forming and whispered, "I love you too Kenshin.. I love you so much.. I've wanted to hear you say it for the longest time.."

Kenshin pulled her into his arms and stroked her hair. "I love you so much.." She pulled back and gave a smirk. "Does this mean we're together now?" She asked playfully. He kissed her in response. It was short and sweet. "Come on Kenshin! Let's go back to do the dojo!" She yelped when he lifted her up, holding her bridal style and used his god-like speed and went back to the dojo.

Meanwhlie..

"Misao.. I..I want to tell you something.." She faced the tall man, confused. "What is it Aoshi-sama?"

"Do you love me?" He blurted instead. His face was emtionless. "_Gasp.._ How did you.."

"I heard you in your sleep.." Misao stopped walking and looked down at her feet. "I..I.." Then, she felt a hand gently lift her chin up and met the gaze of icy blue orbs. For the first time in his life, he looked somewhat nervous. "I..I love you Misao.. I think I always have.. I just didn't realize it until last night.." Misao beamed and jumped into his arms. "I love you too Aoshi!" She cried.

Back at the dojo..

_Hmm.. Where's everyone?_

"Excuse me.. Sir?"

Sano turned around and came face to face with a boy about Kaoru's age. "What is it kid?"

"Isn't this where Kaoru Kamiya resides?"

_Shit.. Who the hell is this kid? Some unknown boyfriend of her's? And what's with his smile.. It's creeping me out.._

Suddenly, the two heard yelling behind them. "SANO!"

_Oh gosh.. Please don't tell me that's who I think it is.._ "WEASEL GIRL?!!" Misao appeared out of nowhere and hit him on the head. "Don't call me that Roosterhead!" Sano rubbed his head. "Oww.. Don't tell me ice man's with you too.."

"As a matter of fact.." She started. "Right here Misao." A cold voice said behind her. "Aoshi!"

"Looks like your ankle is feeling better?.." She chuckled. "Hehe.. Yeah.. I guess so.."

What's going on here? Sano wondered.

"Hi there! I've never seen you before. Who are you?" Misao blurted with perkiness.

The teenage boy still had a smile and sweatdropped. "Hello. My name is S.."

"SOU-CHAN!" Another voice screamed.. Again.

They all turned to see Kaoru running excitedly towards them. Kenshin was right behind her. She practically jumped on the poor kid and they both fell over. "Kao-chan!"

"Haha.. Sorry Sou-chan.. Here.." Kaoru stood up and extended her hand to him. He gladly took it and they dusted off the dirt on their clothes.

"uhhh.." was all Sano could let out.

Kaoru turned and saw the shock on their faces. Kenshin looked hurt and sad. She smiled. _Aww he's looks so cute when he's sad.._ She giggled. "Guys.. This is Seta Soujiro.. He's my **cousin**.." She emphasized 'cousin'. The shock was still there but Kenshin looked relieved. Then, Kaoru noticed something different about the group. "_Gasp_! Misao-chan!" She ran to the girl and hugged her. "Kaoru-chan!!"

"Umm.. Why don't we all go inside and talk?" Kenshin suggested. Kaoru blushed. "Oh..hehe..right.. Let's go!" They all went inside the dojo but Kenshin and Kaoru stayed behind. "Aw.. Did I scare you Kenshin?" He chuckled and hugged her. "Yes.. But it's alright now.."

"Kenshin. I love you and only you. I could never love another like I love you. Okay?" Then she pecked his cheek and ran inside. Kenshin stood there dazed. Then followed after her. _I will always love you too Kaoru.. My one and only.._

There! I'm done! Now please rr and I'll update!


	10. A Date Tomorrow?

Chapter 10 is up and please rr

The One I Love Chapter 10 A Date Tomorrow?..

Saori yawned and rubbed her eyes. She got up from her futon and changed into a simple kimono. She slowly dragged her feet towards the living room. When she walked in, she gasped. "Woah.. Is there something I should know about?" She asked, obviously confused. She didn't recognize anyone except for Kaoru, Sano, and Kenshin.

"Actually, you're right on time Saori-dono. We all just came inside," Kenshin mentioned calmly. "Um.. okay then." Still puzzled to what was going on, she sat next to Sano. Kaoru turned to face the girl. "Saori, meet Aoshi, Misao, and Soujiro." Saori looked at each person Kaoru pointed to. When she saw Soujiro, she blushed. _Wow.. I was right when I said all the guys here were cute.._

"Everyone, this is Saori. She's been with us for several weeks now.." Misao jumped excitely. "Hi Saori! I'm Misao!" Sano groaned. "She knows Weasel!" She in return, glared at the rooster head. Aoshi spoke before she could. "Watch who you're talking to Sagara," He said coldly. Sano scowled at him. "What! You don't have to be so defensive! It's not like she's your girlfriend or anything."

Shock was written on the group's faces when Aoshi was at a loss for words and Misao started blushing. Suddenly, Kaoru squealed loudly. "Oh my gosh Misao-chan! Since when?! How come you didn't tell me?!"

The usual perky girl fumbled with her hands and blushed harder. "Since this morning..."

Sano laughed out loud. "Haha. Didn't know you had it in you ice!"

Aoshi kept quiet but gave a death glare to Sano, who immediately stopped laughing.

_So now Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi are taken.. But I think Sano is more like a brother to me.. and he likes Megumi anyway.. even if he denies it.. it's so obvious.. and Kenshin loves Kaoru and she loves him.. I don't really know this Aoshi.. but he's so emtionless.. but who's this other guy?.. I wonder if he's taken too.._

Misao suddenly smirked. "And what about you Kaoru-chan?"

Kaoru got all flustered, and to everyone's endless surprises, so did Kenshin. Misao gasped. "Y..You.. You guys are together! Since when?! why didn't you tell me?!" She wasn't mocking Kaoru, she seriously wanted to know and it seemed like the right questions to ask.

Kaoru looked at Kenshin and blushed harder. "This morning..." Misao squealed louder than Kaoru had before. "Kaoru-chan! I'm so happy for you!" She ran to the red girl and hugged her.

Sano shouted above their noises. "Can you girls talk about this later?! I want to know who this kid is!" He pointed at Soujiro who was quiet the whole time. Kaoru grabbed her bokken out of nowhere and bonked the ex-gangster on the head. "Sano that's rude!" He rubbed where she had hit him. "Oww.. Sorry Jou-chan.."

Kenshin laughed at his friend's misfortune. Kaoru secretly smirked, that only Kenshin caught. She noticed her cousin glancing at Saori now and then and vise versa. "You guys, this is Soujiro. And like I said, he's my cousin. We were best friends when we were kids.. But then he had to move to America when I was nine and he was ten.." She came face to face with Soujiro and whispered gently, "What brings you to Japan Sou-chan?.." He smiled, one that was true. "Mom and Dad let me move back here Kao-chan.. That is.. If you'll let me stay here.. at the dojo.."

Tears ran down Kaoru's face as she went to him and hugged him. "Of course... I've missed you Sou-chan.." She whispered, while sobbing. He hugged her back and replied, "I've missed you too Kaoru.." He pulled back and chuckled. "Well Kaoru.. I'm gone for eight years and you grew up so much!" He said jokingly. Kaoru grinned at him and wiped her tears. "So did you Sou-chan so don't even start!"

Time past by quickly after that...

Once again, the stars were shimmering in the night sky beautifully. Kaoru offered to share her room with Soujiro because Misao wanted to take Koji's old room with Aoshi. How the girl managed to convince him, she'll never know. Sano teased Aoshi endlessly, until he threatened to kill him. _Hm.. that really shut him up..._ Kaoru thought. She and Soujiro sat side by side under the stars.

"Kao-chan?"

"Hmm?"

"Kenshin.. You're boyfriend.. He.. He looks familiar.."

Kaoru knew what he was talking about but just played along. "Hm? Like who Sou-chan?"

Soujiro struggled with his next words. He didn't know she already knew. "Well.. it's not anyone I know personally.. but just heard of.."

Kaoru turned to him and said sofly. "I know. You're thinking of the Battousai.. Red hair and a cross-shaped scar on his left cheek.. But Sou-chan.. He vowed not to kill anymore.. And I know he will never break his vow. He is Kenshin Himura now.. and I love him. He's a great person Sou-chan.."

He nodded slowly. "I see.. Well.. fine.. but as your closest cousin, I have the right to watch over you!"

Kaoru giggled and rolled her eyes. "You're my ONLY cousin Sou-chan. But of course." Her giggles died down and both just sat there quietly.

Soujiro fumbled with his fingers while faced down. "Hey Kao-chan?..."

She looked at him. "What is it Sou-chan?"

"Um.. You know your friend.. Saori-chan?.." He asked nervously.

Kaoru smiled michievously on the inside and played dumb. "Yeah what about her?.."

Soujiro sweatdropped. "Well uh.. I..I uh.. sorta.. like her.." He whispered the last part, but Kaoru heard him loud and clear and was happy to hear it. "Hmm really?.. Well she doesn't have a boyfriend.. and.. she's my age.. hmm.. I guess I can help you..." Kaoru really wanted to but she wanted to see his reaction. "Really?.. but.. what if she doesn't like me?"

Kaoru let out a small laugh. "Haha. Don't worry Sou-chan.. I'm your cousin of course I'll help you! Misao-chan and Megumi can help too!"

The usual smiling boy's face looked surprised. "N..No.. Kao-chan.. You don't have to involve everyone.."

Kaoru was enjoying this too much. "Haha. Don't you worry Sou-chan!" He shook his head and said to her, "You haven't changed much on the inside.. Still the michievous fiery girl I knew.. Well I think I'm going to go inside. Are you gonna stay out here?" Kaoru looked up at the sky. "Yeah.. I will.. Good night Sou-chan."

"Night Kaoru." And with that, he went inside.

Kaoru continued to sit there, staring at the stars in the night sky. _Now I know why Kenshin always come here.. It's so beautiful_.. Suddenly, she felt two arms wrap around her waist from behind. She smiled, knowing who it was. The person leaned in to her ear and whispered huskily, "Beautiful.." She didn't get it. "Yes.. Now I see why you enjoy it out here so much.." She felt him shake his head sideways and heard him chuckle. She turned around and saw her red-headed rurouni.

He leaned closer and closer. She did the same until both their lips met. It was soft and gentle, but with so much love. "I love you Kenshin.." She whispered. Kenshin panted and replied back, "I love you too my Kaoru.." She blushed. She still wasn't used to him being so forward.

Kenshin sat next to her with one of his arms around her. She leaned on his shoulder and he rested his head on her's. It was picture perfect. And that's exactly what the eavesdroppers thought. This consisted of Sano, Saori, Soujiro, Misao, and Aoshi. Aoshi only came because Misao practically dragged him with her. Misao and Saori both giggled silently. "Aww.. Don't they look so cute.." Misao whispered quietly.

Sano snorted. "Alright, alright. Let's give them some 'time alone'." Misao grumbled. "Fine." Then, Sano, Misao, and Aoshi silently left. Only Saori and Soujiro stayed behind. When Saori stood up to leave also, Soujiro stopped her. "wait.." She turned around and blushed. "Yes?.."

He extended his hand. "I'm Soujiro.." He mentally hit himself. Why did he do that? But to his surprise, she smiled and took his hand. "I'm Saori.." They stayed like that for a while until Saori interrupted the moment. "Um.. You can let of of my hand now.." He blushed and muttered, "Sorry.."

"It's okay."

"Saori?.. D..Do you want to.. go.. around town.. with me.. tomorrow?.." He asked nervously. She looked surprised and felt butterflies in her stomach. "Uh.. Sure." Soujiro beamed. "Great! I mean.. Okay.. good night.." She nodded and left to her room.

In her room, she put her hand over her heart. _He just.. asked me out.. I think.._

In Kaoru's room, Soujiro's heart was still beating fast. _I can't believe I did that.. I can't believe she said yes.. maybe I don't need Kao-chan's help.. maybe she likes me.._

Kenshin sighed contently. _I really can't believe Kaoru accepted me.. I'm lucky to have been blessed with such an angel like her.._ He heard Kaoru breathing softly. She fell asleep.. He looked at her and was in awe. _She's so beautiful.._ He gently touched her cheek and brushed her hair out of her eyes. She looked so fragile. _She's my angel..._

Slowly, he stood up without waking her up and gently lifted her up in his arms bridal style. She squirmed slightly but calmed and snuggled in closer to his chest. He smiled and carried her inside. He got to her room and entered. Soujiro was still awake. He was sitting up and looked deep in thought. He heard feet shuffling and turned around.

Kenshin looked at the boy and met his eyes. Then he put Kaoru in her futon as gently as he could and put her blanket over her. He kissed her cheek lightly and left the room.

Soujiro looked where he was a second ago. _He loves her a lot.. You're lucky Kaoru.._ Then he fell asleep himself.

_So the Battousai got himself a woman huh?.. Even better.. Maybe the boss will promote me if I got her and that other bitch.._

In the darkness, a man stood in the shadows, plotting.

Sorry if this chapter wasn't that great. I'll try to make the next one longer and better! rr pleasee


	11. Getting Together

Soooooooo sorry for making you guys wait! But thanks so much for the reviews! RR this one pleasee! I'll try to get another chapter up before school!!

The One I Love Chapter 11 Getting Together

Kaoru woke up and stretched her arms. She blinked in surprise to find herself in her room. _Hmm.. Kenshin must have carried me here.._ Then she blushed, thinking about Kenshin. He really loved her. She was glad it was in the open and didn't have to hide her feelings anymore. She was startled when a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Good morning Kao-chan!"

She turned around and saw Soujiro standing in the doorway. "Oh! Good morning Sou-chan! What are you doing up so early?" He laughed and answered, "I'm not early Kaoru, you woke up late! It's almost lunch time!" Kaoru stood up quickly and yelled in surprised. "What?! How come no one woke me up?!" Soujiro walked over to his little cousin and put his hand on her shoulder. "Kaoru.. Kaoru.. KAORU!" He had to shout to get her attention. She turned her head sharply to him. "Huh?"

Soujiro chuckled. "Relax Kao-chan! I was just joking! You're right, it is early!" Kaoru stood there with a blank face, then soaked in what Soujiro said. Her blank face instantly turned angry. "SOUJIRO DON'T EVER DO THAT AGAIN! YOU SCARED ME!"

Suddenly, the door to her room swung open and in came Kenshin, looking worried. "What's wrong Kaoru?! Did something happen?" He looked around her room and saw nothing out of the ordinary. Except Soujiro and Kaoru standing there in surprise. Kaoru turned beat red and shouted. "BOTH OF YOU! OUT! OUT! OUT!" She shooed them out of the room and shut the door behind her.

Outside her room, Soujiro laughed and walked away. Kenshin looked confused and followed him to the kitchen. "Oro? Soujiro, what was that about? Why was Kaoru yelling?"

Soujiro turned around to face Kenshin and smiled as usual. "Oh it was nothing Himura.. I just gave her a little scare.. that's all.." Then, he disappeared out of the kitchen and down the hall.

_Oro?.. Must have been a pretty big scare.._

With Soujiro...

_Kao-chan hasn't changed a bit... but then again.. maybe.. neither have I..._

Soujiro was too deep into his thoughts he didn't see the young girl in front of him and walked right into her.

Saori yelped when someone bumped into her.

"Saori!" Soujiro reactly quickly and caught her before she fell. Saori, expecting the hard floor, blushed when she found herself in Soujiro's arms. "Soujiro! Um.. I'm sorry!" She felt her face get hotter and hotter.

Soujiro let go and blushed as well. Although his wasn't very noticable. "Um Saori..Are you.. I mean.. Do you.. still want to go out to town with me?.. Maybe.. we could have breakfast there.." He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Saori blinked in surprised but then remembered what he asked the night before. "Oh! Well.. You already asked last night.. but sure.. That'd be great.. Do you want to go now? I mean.. or.."

Soujiro was extremely pleased inside but kept calm on the outside. "Yeah.. Now's good.. Would you like to meet back here at the porch in ten mintues or so?"

The girl smiled at him and nodded her head. "Great. I'll meet you here in ten mintues!" Then she ran off to where her room was.

Soujiro let out a shaky breath and slid down against the wall. "That wasn't so hard.." He whispered to himself.

An unfamiliar voice interrupted him. "Who might you be and what wasn't so hard?"

He immediately stood up in surprise and turned to the voice that belonged to a raven haired woman. He bowed out of respect and answered her. "My name is Seta Soujiro.. I am Kamiya Kaoru's cousin.. May I ask who you might be Miss?.."

The young woman chuckled softly and replied, "My, my.. The raccoon has a very polite cousin.. are you sure you two are related? And My name is Megumi Takani. Very pleased to meet you."

Soujiro smiled at the woman and nodded. "Pleased to meet you two Takani-san."

Megumi shook her head. "Oh no.. Call me Megumi. Hm anyway I got to go find the rooster. I'm guessing he's here.." Then she walked inside the dojo. A sweatdropped formed in his head and shrugged it off. In a matter of minutes, Saori walked back to where he was and tapped him on the shoulder from behind. He turned around and smiled.

"I'm ready.."

He continued to smile and extended his arm out to her. "Shall we go then?"

She blushed softly and nodded and linked her arm in his. The two left silently.

"ROOSTER!" The loud screech of Megumi woke up the rest of the people still asleep at the dojo. Misao groggily came out of a room with Aoshi close behind her, Kenshin came out of the kitchen with a mixing spoon in his hand, Kaoru came out of her room scowling, Yahiko fumbled out of his room annoyed by the morning rude call, and finally, Sano crawled out of his with his hands on his ears. "Oy Fox! Do you have to be so loud?! Wake up the whole town will ya?!"

Megumi fumed. "BAKA ROOSTER! I LOOKED EVERYWHERE FOR YOU!"

Suddenly, Megumi looked around her and noticed something different. "Hey wait a minute.. Misao..Aoshi.. and that other kid.. What are you guys doing here? IS THERE SOMETHING SOMEONE'S NOT TELLING ME?!"

Kenshin ran out of the kitchen to try to calm her down. "Megumi-dono! It's alright! Misao-dono and Shinomori-san just came to the dojo yesterday. And by 'that kid'.. you might mean Seta Soujiro.. Kaoru's cousin."

Megumi somewhat calmed down and answered back to Kenshin. "Oh I just met Soujiro about a min..." She trailed off and looked shocked for a reason no one really knew. They all pondered to what she might be thinking.

Megumi gasped. "Ken-san! You.. You said Kaoru! Without the honorific.. ALRIGHT SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME EXACTLY WHAT'S GOING ON!" She screeched even angrier than before if that was even possible. Kenshin flinched at her loud tone of voice.

Yahiko knew what was going on. He snuck in the dojo late at night and checked all the rooms, suspecting something different. And he was right. He found Misao and Aoshi sleeping in one room, Kaoru and Soujiro were in Kaoru's room, Kenshin was in his own, and Sano was in another guest room. He assumed Misao and Aoshi had 'finally' hooked up. He just found out who Soujiro was. Sano must have been there because of all the guests. And when Kenshin mentioned Kaoru without the -dono, he figured they had gotten together as well. _About time_, he thought.

"MISAO AND AOSHI ARE TOGETHER AND KENSHIN AND UGLY ARE TOGETHER!"

Everyone turned to see Yahiko by the door to his room, eyes drooping.

"You brat! How do you know?! And since when were you back?"

"I..uh.. Came back last night.."

"Mmhm.. and where were you before you came back huh?"

"I..I..um.. well.. Tsubame let me sleep in a guest room at her place..."

"Hey! Alright kid! You finally put the moves on that girl!"

Yahiko blushed hard and stomped his foot. "Shut up rooster head! It's none of your business!"

Kaoru joined in on the 'tease Yahiko' game. "Ooo.. So is she your girlfriend now Yahiko-chan?.. Aww.. Our little Yahiko is growing up.." She made baby noises and Yahiko grew angry. "Shut up ugly! I don't know why Kenshin likes you! I can't even stand to look at your face!"

The two got in an ugly fight. Misao fell asleep on Aoshi's shoulder against the wall and he himself fell asleep also. Sano, no longer interested in teasing Yahiko, watched Kaoru and Yahiko bite each other's heads off.

"Ken-san.. You did the right thing.." She whispered to Kenshin.

"Oro!"

She just smiled knowingly and walked out of the room. Kenshin just looked after her and then decided to stop the fight before it got messy. Sano noticed Megumi leaving and leaped up and ran after her.

_What a crazy way to start a morning_, Kenshin thought.

Sano ran after Megumi and stopped her short by stopping in front of her. She looked up at him in surprise. "Sano! What are you doing?"

He panted slightly and chuckled. "Hey.. that's probably the first time you called me by my actual name.."

She blushed and looked to the side. "So what? It doesn't mean anything.." He smiled answered, "Hm oh really? So anyway why were you searching for me?"

Megumi avoided eye contact and replied back in a low whisper. "Because.... Some of your friends came by the clinic... They said you were missing... That you haven't been at your place for a while... I just... thought something happened that's all!"

Sano looked shocked and then did something that surprised the both of them. He grabbed her chin with his hand gently so she would look at him. Her cheeks tainted pink and she muttered, "R..Rooster.. what are you d..doing.."

"Something I should have done better than last..." He whispered before his mouth came on top of her's in a short and sweet kiss. She gasped and he took it as an advantage by slipping his tongue in her mouth. They went on for about a minute before separating. Sano was panting heavily and Megumi seemed out of breath too.

"Wh..what was that for.." Megumi let out.

"Don't you get it Fox... I..I really.. I.. I like you alot.."

She raised an eyebrow at him.

Sano sighed. "Alright.. I love you Megumi.. Did I have to say it.. You know I'm not good with emotions and stuff like that.." She smiled and kissed him lightly again. "But knowing that you're not good with emotions but said 'I love you' anyway.. makes it even more special.. and.. I..I love you too.." She whispered. Sano smiled down at her and wrapped his arms around her and she wrapped her arms around his neck. They stayed together like that for a while.

Saori and Soujiro got to know each other better and each started to fall for the other even more. Together, they were walking side by side back to the dojo when they saw a cute sight ahead. "Aww.. Soujiro.. Look.. Megumi and Sano finally got together.. Aren't they cute.." She whispered to Soujiro. He looked to where she was looking and noticed Sano and woman he met earlier that day embracing. "Uh.. Saori.. Who is that woman? I met her earlier this morning.. But it was pretty short.."

"Oh! Um.. She's Megumi Takani.. She's a doctor at a clinic.. and she's the one who helped me when I was in trouble.."

Soujiro was slightly confused as to what her trouble may have been but didn't press it any further. "Ah.. I see.. She seems like a nice person.."

Saori nodded. "Oh she is.. and I knew she liked Sano.. and it was pretty obvious he liked her too.. It was only a matter of time before they got together too.."

Soujiro nodded. "Hmm.. Now that I think about it.. They're all couples aren't they?.. Kao-chan and Himura.. Misao and Shinomori-san.. and now Sano and Megumi..."

Saori sighed softly and replied, "It seems that way.."

Suddenly, Soujiro stopped walking and Saori stopped also, confused as to why. Soujiro looked to the side and whispered. "Saori.. I..I know we only met yesterday... but.. do you believe in love at first sight?.."

Saori gasped slightly and her eyes widened in surprise. "I..I.."

Soujiro turned his head to her and looked in her eyes. "Because I've fallen in love with you..."

"Soujiro.. I..I don't know what to say.. I really like you.. I really do.. But.. I don't think I can say 'i love you' back.. I'm sorry.." He smiled but she saw the sadness in his eyes flash through. "That's alright.. But.. Will you be.. my girlfriend?..." She smiled and hugged him. "Of course.."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "I guess we're all couples now..." She blushed and was glad he couldn't see.

"I love you Aoshi.." The emotionless man's face softened at her words and leaned down to kiss her. "I love you too Misao.." They sat on the porch in each other's arms.

Kenshin layed on the grass by river and Kaoru layed next to him with her head on his chest. One of his arms was wrapped protectively around her, hugging her to him. "I love you Kaoru.. so much.." She snuggled in closer and sighed relaxingly. "I love you too Kenshin.. Always.."

Aww! I got all of them together! And even though it may seem like the perfect happily-ever-after... I still have more up my sleeves... so pleaseee RR!!


	12. Sorry! Author's Note!

AUTHOR'S NOTE

I am sooo sorry but I have some bad news =[

Since school started, I know I'm going to be soo busy so I decided on something.

I only have this story and another one that I'm working on so I'm going to work on my other story first until it's finished before I continue with this one.. I'm soo sorry if you really like this story! I'll try to get the other story finished so I can continue with this one. I think if I do one story at a time, I can get it done more quicker.

And I decided to do my other story first because that one is almost done and I have some big plans for this one!

So again, I'm soo sorry!! Really! You can read my other story "I Love You"! I hope you like it!!

Thanks everyone for the reviews! I'll see you soon!


End file.
